Legend's Quest
by Crystal Arcanine
Summary: New title! This is actually the Stuff Legends are made of. The group is reunited. R
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me. It is a fantasy romance sort of thing. AAMR of course...wouldn't have it any other way. ;-) Please read it and review. If I don't get any reviews, I won't write anymore. Flame me if you must. I can take it..I think. Oh yeah! I don't own Pokemon. They belong to people with money. Obviously, that wouldn't be me. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
"" = talking  
  
= poketalk  
  
: : = thinking  
  
( ) = author notes  
  
Ash = 14  
  
Misty = 14 almost 15  
  
Brock = 16  
  
  
  
  
  
"ASH! Are we lost AGAIN?!" "Ummmm...yes?" WHACK. (Misty standing over Ash with a mallet) "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET US LOST!?!?!?" "Guys, Guys, chill." We join are heroes lost in the woods while going to Ecruteak City. It's a familiar scene. Ash and Misty fighting about getting lost and Brock trying to break them up. Who would of thought that today would be the start of an adventure that would change their lives forever. "Look guys" said Brock looking at the map that he had taken from Ash "Ecruteak City is over there." He pointed to the west. "We should get there in about an hour" "Pika pikachu. Pika pi pi chu." We are almost there. Stop flirting with Misty and come on! Pikachu who was walking along besides Ash snickered and ran on ahead. "WHAT! I AM NOT! GET BACK HERE!!!" Ash yelled and with his face burning a bright red chased after Pikachu. "Come back here Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted and took off after Ash. "Togi pri!!" "Guys wait up!" Brock yelled and ran after Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. While Misty was running after Ash, she thought: one of these days I have to learn how to understand Pikachu:  
  
"See? I told you we would get here before dark." Ash said as they walked into the Pokemon Center. "You didn't do anything. Brock was the one who got us to Ecruteak City." Said Misty calmly. "Humph" grumbled Ash. "NURSE JOY!!!!" shouted Brock as he floated over to the counter that Nurse Joy was behind. "Uh.hello?" said a confused Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy would you do me the honor of having dinner with me? Then afterward we could come back to your room and" "Nurse Joy, could you heal my Pokemon?" asked Misty popping in between Brock and Nurse Joy. "Mine too!" said Ash. "Of course." Said Nurse Joy "It's what I do." "What about me.." sobbed Brock. Ash, Misty, and an unhappy Brock handed over their pokeballs. "Do you want to go too Pikachu? Or would you rather come with us to get some food?" asked Ash "PIKA!" FOOD! "What about you Togipi?" questioned Misty "Tog gi PRI!" I want FOOD!. Misty giggled. "Food it is then!" "Alright!" said Ash. "What about that place over there?" asked Brock. He pointed off to the left at a cheap looking restaurant. "Looks alright." said Misty. "Let's go!" said Ash. "CHU PI" Come on! They went to the restaurant and found a booth. Misty slid in one side and Ash hurried to sit next to her. Misty didn't notice. She was to busy looking over the menu. Pikachu and Togipi sat at the end of the table and Brock slid in across from Ash and Misty. "What are you getting Misty?" asked Ash "hmmm" sighed Misty "I'll think I'll have..a pizza. Do..you..want to split a large with me..?" asked Misty hesitantly. "Sure!" said Ash. Ash smiled at Misty and she blushed and asked "What are you getting Brock?" "The steak looks good." said Brock. "What about you guys?" asked Ash to Pikachu and Togipi. "Pikapichu" ketchup "Togi Priiii" Apple slices. Just then the waiter came. "What are your orders?" They told him what they wanted and handed him the menus. "Your meals should be ready shortly." As they waited for their food, they heard two guys talking behind Brock. "Have you heard the legend of the Burned Tower?" "No, what's it about?" "Well, legend goes that three legendary Pokemon rest in that tower. And that they will awaken when 3 pure-hearted trainers come and that they will fight against an evil that could destroy the world!" "Wow . Do you believe that?" "Nah, it's just an old tale my grandma would tell me. Oh look. Here comes our food."  
  
" 3 legendary Pokemon. I wonder who they are?" said Brock "After we eat we should check out Burned Tower!" said Ash. "Right Pikachu?" "Chu!" Right! "An evil that could destroy the world..I wonder what it could be?" said Misty thoughtfully. Just then their food came. "Let's eat!" said Ash while picking up a slice of pizza, scarfing it down, and then picking up another. Brock, Pikachu, and Togipi all dug in but Misty slowly picked up a piece of pizza and started eating it. Mostly what she was doing was staring at Ash. : Will he ever stop being so hungry? All he thinks about is food and Pokemon. I wish he'd think about me as much as I think about him..: Ash had just finshed his 5th slice and Misty her 3rd. There was one slice left. "Are you gonna eat that Misty?" Ash asked "Hmmmmm? What? Oh no. you can have it" Misty said snapping out of her daydream. "thanks" said Ash as he ate the last slice. "Well I'm done. Let's go to the Burned Tower." Ash said, and with that got up and started heading out. "HOLD IT" yelled Brock "we still got to pay." "oh yeah." said Ash sheepishly. "I'll go pay and then meet you at the tower." Brock said. "ok Brock see you soon!" said Misty as Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togipi left the restaurant. As they got closer and closer to the tower Misty suddenly stopped with a weird look on her face. "What's wrong Misty?" asked Ash. "Toel gi pi pi tog?" are you ok Mommy? "I'm fine." Misty said "I just have a weird feeling. Like..I don't know.like I'm being called but there's a slightly drowse feeling to it. Ash do you feel it?" " Sortof."Ash replied. "HEY guys!" yelled Brock running up. "I got our Pokemon from the Center" he said handing them their pokeballs. "Let's go." "pika chu." uh. yeah said Pikachu not quite as excited as before. As they walked up to the tower Misty thought: What is this weird feeling.?:  
  
"It's spooky in here.." Misty whispered. They were in the tower. There was just enough light to see by, casting an eerie glow inside the room. "Come on, let's go." said Ash as they started forward. " This place is really old." Brock said, " we should be careful. The floor might be old and rotted in places." Just as he said that Ash put his foot down on the floor and there was a loud cracking sound. Suddenly the floor rotted away and they all fell. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH" screamed Misty as she clung to Togipi and shut her eyes tight. Ash caught Misty around the waist and moved so that he was under her. That way when they landed Misty would land on him not whatever they were going to land on. :Don't worry Misty.: he thought, : I will never let anything happen to you!: CRASH! Brock landed. BAM! THUMP! Ash then Misty on top of him landed. Bop. Pikachu landed on his feet on Brock's back. "Pikachu" he said while doing that peace symbol thing. "Ow.." said Ash. "I told you to be careful!" Brock scolded. "Guys be quiet." Misty said getting up. "Something's here." "I feel it too.." said Ash. "Yeah." Brock added. "Pika." "Togi.." Suddenly a bright flash lit the area and three Pokemon started to stand. First a giant yellow dog-like Pokemon stood up and howled. Then a slightly bigger red dog-like Pokemon howled and stood. Lastly a beautiful big and blue dog-like Pokemon stood and howled. Ash, Misty, and Brock fell to their knees at the wonderful yet terrifying sound. Suddenly the Pokemon stopped and looked at the three humans. Ash said a voice in Ash's head that striked like lightning and yet he some how knew came from the yellow Pokemon. The voice sounded young but determined, almost like it could take on all lives problems, and defeat them. Brock said a voice that burned like fire but didn't hurt. Brock knew it came from the red Pokemon. The voice sounded older and knowledgeable. Kinda like it had lived a 100 lives and learned something new in each one. Misty said a voice that swept through Misty like an ocean wave. She new it came from the blue Pokemon. The voice was full of a love and purity that all humans and Pokemon deep down wished to achieve. "Suicane." she whispered. The yellow Pokemon went up to Ash and touched his nose to Ash's heart. "Young and Bold" he said. "Old and Wise" said the red Pokemon and touched his nose to Brock's heart. "Pure and True" the blue Pokemon said while touching her nose to Misty's heart. A flash of yellow, blue, and red and then the tower was empty. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togipi, and the 3 dogs were gone.  
  
Okay, that's the first chapter. I'm probably going to put up the second chapter soon too. Review. Please review. I need AT LEAST one person reading this to write any more! I mean..one person must like this right? Right? (walks away with a sad look on her face and muttering to herself) 


	2. Heart-Bond

First off, my deepest thanks to all whom reviewed. (Bows to every one who reviewed) You have no idea how happy I am that I got some! Well.maybe you do if you also write..but still! Those reviews have really made my day. Moving on to other matter, Nova S, I appreciate your offer to help. I already have some of these chapters written, but if, well probably when, I get writers block, I shall be sure to contact you. I mean that too! Also the ages are like this because I really don't think a ten year old could handle some of this stuff (no offense if you are ten!) and the ages for Brock and Misty depend on Ash's age.  
  
My disclaimer still stands, the ownership of Pokemon is not for me.  
  
All the ages and other stuff are in chapter one. Now, with out further ado, the story starts!  
  
  
  
"Were are we Pikachu?" asked Ash "Pika pichu" I don't know. They were in complete darkness and empty space. Suddenly there was a flash of yellow light. A Lightning bolt struck the air and they were in what looked like a yellow and black swirling cloud except it wasn't foggy or misty. Ash and Pikachu could see clearly. Ash.Pikachu. said that same voice and suddenly there was the big yellow dog in front of them. "You're... You're.." Ash said with a surprised and bewildered look on his face. I am Raikou. said the dog pokemon, and I challenge YOU!  
  
"What's happening? Where are the others? Who are you?!" Brock asked the giant red dog pokemon in front of him. They were in a cloud much like the one Ash was in except the colors were red and black. I am Entei. I have come because the world needs you. But first I must test to see if you are worthy. We now must battle the red pokemon said to Brock. Choose your pokemon!  
  
"Suicune.how do I.know you..?" Misty asked the blue pokemon in front of her. Misty, Togipi, and Suicune were in a swirling blue cloud like the one Ash and Brock were in. Misty.You know me yet you don't. Love me but don't know why. We will be each other's now. Your spirit is pure. Your heart true. Together with my brothers and your friends we will drive away the darkness! Suicune came up to her. Suicune's eyes were level with Misty's eyes.But first let me into your heart. Let me share your sadness and your joy. We will become one "Yes.." said Misty.  
  
"PIKACHU, AGILITY!" Ash yelled. "PIKA" RIGHT! Suddenly Pikachu was everywhere at once. What the? Raikou said as he tried to tackle Pikachu but couldn't pinpoint him. :Yes, Ash is defiantly worthy of my Heartbond: he thought as he tried to attack Pikachu.  
  
"Vulpix, fire attacks won't work against Entei because he's a fire pokemon! Use confuse ray instead!" Brock told his pokemon as it battled Entei. I shall not be beaten THAT easily! Entei said while thinking :This boy is worthy of my Heartbond:  
  
The Heartbond was complete. Both girl and pokemon where now connected in heart and mind. They were looking in a pool of water that was showing the battles of Ash and Brock. "Suicune why are Ash and Brock fighting Raiko and Entei?" Misty asked as she laid Togipi in her lap and leaned against Suicune, stroking her fur. They must prove themselves worthy through battle. Suicune replied, My brothers judge them while battling and offer them a Heatbond if deemed worthy. "Why didn't I fight you?" Misty asked. My brothers and I each have our own unique abilities. One of mine is to see into the souls of those I choose to Heartbond with she replied. I didn't need to battle you. You and I have an exceptionally strong bond though. That's why you already rather knew who I was. We are a soul match. "oh" Misty said. "I had wondered." :I hope Ash will be okay..: Misty thought looking in the pool that showed the battles. Don't worry Heart, (term of endearment..not THAT kind of endearment!) your love will be fine. Misty blushed. "I forgot you could read my mind." She said. I was more reading your heart. Suicune replied. You should tell him how you feel. You NEED to tell him how you feel. Before it tears you, up inside. And before its to late. "what do you mean 'Before its too late'?" Misty asked. I don't know.. It's just a feeling.she replied. My brothers and your friends are almost done. Come, we should meet them.  
  
Pant, pant, pant. You are good Raikou said to Ash You have earned my Heartbond. 'Your what?" Ash asked as he picked up Pikachu. Ash Ketchum, the world needs you to ward off darkness. Will you rise to the challenge and except me as yours and you as mine? Raikou asked starring into Ash's eyes. "I except" Ash said. Somehow, he knew he had to. THEN LET US BECOME ONE!  
  
Brock you fought wisely. You have shown me that you are indeed worthy of my Heartbond. Will you help our world fight the darkness that threatens? asked Entei while looking into Brock's eyes. "I will." Brock said recalling Vulpix. Then let us become one.  
  
It was a feeling of joy and pain. It lasted for only a second but seemed to last years. Then suddenly it stopped. Are you alright Ash? Raikou asked. Suddenly Ash could read Raikou's mind and feelings. "What happened?" asked Ash. "Pika chu?" what did you do? said Pikachu. I Heartbonded with Ash. We are one now. The ability to read each other's thoughts and feelings, it's kinda like a telepathic connection with the brain. Rather like what Sabrina hand with her Kadabra. Raikou answered. "How do you know about Sabrina" Ash wanted to know. I can read your mind. "Oh." :Dos he know how I feel about Misty?: Ash thought. Of course I know! Your feelings about her are quite strong. You really should tell her, but I'm not going to get into that. My brother Entei and my sister Suicane should be done Heartbonding with your friend and love. We should go meet them. Raikou said cheerfully. "Uh..yeah." said Ash while blushing hotly. "Come on Pikachu." "Pika."  
  
The Heartbond was complete. Brock and Entei were one. "Entei, what is going on? I can now read your thoughts and feelings and if I'm not mistaken you can read mine. Is this a Heartbond?" Yes. We are each other's and shall be until we die. It's a wonderful thing, a Heartbond, but can also be a great burden. "what do you mean?" asked Brock We share EVERYTHING, that means their will be no secrets. "Everything..?" Brock asked. Yes. Even those thoughts about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.. Brock could feel the laughter in Entei's mind as he blushed. I won't tell anyone though. Come, we need to meet the others.  
  
  
  
Okay how was that? Have any comments? Suggestions? Flames? Put it in a review! I need, lets say, one or two reviews a chapter to continue. That's not asking too much is it? I NEED TO KNOW! 


	3. How it all began

Wow, I can't believe so many people like my story. Thanks for all the great reviews. Yes, I'm sure this is my first time writing! ;-) This part is basically a background-explaining chapter. There WILL be more AAMR! I know there isn't much now, but it's coming! Just hold on!  
  
If I ever own pokemon, I promise you all will be informed.  
  
Ages and stuff in first chap.  
  
"ASH!" Misty yelled. "MISTY" Ash replied as they ran toward each other. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Misty said and hugged Ash. Then she blushed and took a step back. Ash took her hands in his and said, "You won't believe what has happened!". "Actually, I have some idea." Misty said as Suicune came up beside her and Raikou came up beside Ash. "Pika chu pi?" it happened to you too? Pikachu asked. "togi Priii togi" Mommy has a new friend! Togipi replied. "HEY GUYS" yelled Brock as he and Entei appeared. "I think we're finally gonna get some answers!" Brock said. Then he saw Ash holding Misty's hands. "I'm I interrupting?" he asked with a smirk. Ash quickly dropped Misty's hands and blushed. Do you all want to hear the story or not? said Raikou impatiently. "Who's that?" asked Brock. You should each introduce your Heartbond mates before we do the story. Suicune said with a hint of amusement. "This is Suicune." Misty said stroking Suicane's fur. Greetings Ash, Brock, and Pikachu. Suicane said. Brock put his hand on Entei and said "Guy's, meet Entei." Entei bowed to Ash and Misty. "This" Ash said proudly "is Raikou" Raikou moved up besides Ash and gave a little howl sprinkling sparks around him. Enough showing off little brother. Entei said to Raikou. Come, we must show them why they are here. Sister, let's do it! said Raikou. Suicune and Raikou started to glow blue and yellow. Suddenly the place they were standing on turned clear. Then a picture of the earth appeared.  
  
Long ago before there was sadness, greed, and disease humans and Pokemon lived in peace together. Entei began there wasn't anything like computers or cars, for there was no need. All of Earth's life helped each other. If something needed to be done the entire town would help with the task. As Entei talked the pictures that Suicune and Raikou were making changed to whatever Entei was talking about. That was when both humans and Pokemon could understand each other with ease. Back then there were 2 Pokemon rulers and two human rulers who all ruled equally. Then there was 1 other human and 2 other Pokemon who were the advisers. There were 6 lords, all Pokemon. They traveled the world helping the rulers and advisers to keep peace and harmony throughout the land. They lived this way for thousands of years. The 10 Pokemon chosen to rule were, as you would call it, immortal. They could be killed, but back then there wasn't anything like murder or suicide. The human rulers and adviser were not immortal but were close to it. When they died of old age their spirits would be reborn into another human child. 3 of the 6 lords were the one who found the new human rulers and advisors. The other three acted as teachers. Everyone on Earth was content with their lives. The pictures didn't show the Pokemon rulers but did show the many human rulers and advisers that there were over time. The rulers all looked remarkably like Ash and Misty. The male rulers all had unruly dark hair. It wasn't always black however. Sometimes the male ruler had dark brown hair or dark purple, or other dark colors. Also, they didn't all have that squiggly line on the cheeks. Some were taller, others shorter. They all had the same compassionate, chocolate-brown eyes and determined smile, Misty noticed. The female rulers looked a lot like Misty. Like the many different male rulers, some were shorter or taller and the like. The hair colors were different too. Some did have orange hair, but others had blue, red, or green hair. A couple had blonde hair. Ash noticed they all had fiery but loving blue-green eyes and that beautiful, dreamy smile. The human advisors looked remarkably like Brock. All were on the tallish side although their hair and skin color ranged from dark to light. None of them had eyes. The pictures showed all the rulers doing different things. One picture showed one of the male rulers and advisors talking to a bulbasaur and an onix. Another picture showed one of the female rulers swimming with a bunch of different water Pokemon. Alas, these happy times could not last forever. From somewhere in the vastness of outer space came an evil like no other. This evil, which I shall call the DarkOne, couldn't stand it that Earth was such a place of happiness. He came upon Earth with a wrath like no other. We tried to fight back, but Earth's life wasn't used to fighting. The DarkOne brought forth sadness, disease, greed, and worst of all hatred. The 6 lord Pokemon, the 4 rulers, and 3 advisors all got together and put all their energy into defeating the DarkOne. They could not kill it but they could imprison it. This took an extreme amount of energy from all of Earth's life. The Pokemon lost the ability to speak all but their own language. Also everything that the DarkOne brought, like hate, stayed on Earth. The 2 human rulers and the human advisor died from the energy it took to imprison the DarkOne. The Pokemon Rulers, Lords, and Advisors all went into a deep slumber until the day that the DarkOne escapes his prison and comes back for revenge. The 2 rulers were Ho-oh and Lugia. The advisors were Mew and Celibi. The 6 Lords were Zapados, Articuno, Moltress, Raikou, Suicune, and myself. We have awakened to fight off the DarkOne and so soon will the others. At that, Suicune and Raikou stopped glowing and the pictures slowly faded to nothing.  
  
Misty was crying into Suicune's fur and Ash had his arm around her. Ash had a very angry expression on his face. Brock looked sad, angry, and a little thoughtful. "We must stop the DarkOne at all costs!" Ash exclaimed. "I won't let all that happened before happen again!" "PIKACHU!!" Pikachu agreed. Misty wiped her eyes and looked up. "All that sadness and agony" she whispered. "I could feel it all deep down into my very soul. We mustn't let that evil happen again." "Those human rulers and advisors," Brock said "We are descendents of them aren't we?" Yes. said Entei. that is why we chose you. We were the ones who always found the new rulers and advisors. We have more to show you Raikou said. It would be easier to show you if you rode.. Suicane licked Misty's face r said gently Come, Heart. You need to see this "Right" Misty said and climbed onto Suicane's back and settled Togipi in her backpack. Ash and Pikachu got onto Raikou's back and Brock went on Entei. Then they all disappeared.  
  
How'd you like that? I like this chapter myself. Was it too hard to understand? Was it boring? Did you like it? Tell me in a review! I know I'm gonna sound desperate soon. One more thing. If ANYONE can think of a better title, and they don't mind me using it, PLEASE TELL ME! "The stuff Legends are Made of" just doesn't cut it for me. I'll stop before I start to ramble about the title too much. Happy Holidays and a joyous New Year to you all! 


	4. The Temple

Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think I'd have this many by only my third chapter. I promise I will try to make so longer chapters, or at least add another chapter with a shorter chapter.  
  
If I owned Pokemon this would be an episode, not a fanfic.  
  
By now you should no the ages.  
  
When they reappeared, they were back in the tower. "What are we doing back here?" Ash asked. the place we need to show you is far from here in the mountains. replied Raikou so that Misty and Brock could hear too. "Will it take us a long time to get there?" Misty wanted to know. If you were walking it would take you many days. replied Suicune but on us it will only take one night.. As they talked, they came out of the tower. Night had fallen in the town. It is well that night has fallen. It is best that people don't see us. said Entei and the 3 dog Pokemon started to run toward some barely visible mountains. Raikou in front, then Suicune, and lastly Entei. "How did you-" Misty started to ask when Suicune said don't speak out loud! With the wind and already being occupied with running, I'll barely be able to hear you. Speak to me in your mind :Is there a way Ash, Pikachu, and Brock can be in the conversation?: Misty thought to Suicune. I can link to my brothers who will link to them and visa versa. replied Suicune. Suicune talked to Raikou and Entei for a minute and then Misty heard in her head: Misty? Can you hear us? It's Ash and Pikachu.: :Loud and clear!: replied Misty. :How about me?: thought Brock. :We can hear you!: said Ash and Misty together. what was your question Misty? said Suicune. :I wanted to know how Raikou and you could show us those pictures: Simple replied Raikou My brother, my sister, and I still have memories of those times before the DarkOne. The way he said that name one could just hear the contempt and anger in his voice. We just took those memories and showed them to you :Where are the rest of the other lord and ruler Pokemon?: Ash wanted to know. They are still asleep. said Entei We were the first to awaken because we were always the ones who would feel and find the human rulers and advisor. The next ones who will probably awaken will be Moltres, Articuno, and Zapados.. We will explain more about that when we get to the place we are going. said Suicune. Now it would be best to try and get some sleep. You might not get much in later days. :Alright: thought Brock :Goodnight all: :Goodnight Brock: Ash and Misty thought. : Ash?: thought Misty: Yeah Mist?: he replied :What do you think is going to happen to us?: she sounded kinda scared :I don't know Misty, but know matter what I will NEVER let anything happen to you!: Misty could feel him blush. She was blushing to. Suicune was saying softly in her head Told you he loved you! :Th-thanks Ash: Misty thought quietly. :Good night: :Good night Misty: said Ash and Raikou cut the link.  
  
Smooth move Ash! he said Now that you admitted to her you like her in a roundabout way, you can tell her you love her! :I can't!: thought Ash, :what if that ruined our friendship?!: It won't. I'd bet you a million to one that she loves you back. he replied. :I wish...Good night Raikou: Good night Ash "Good night Pikachu" Ash whispered to the yellow mouse who was fast asleep in his coat. he he. I knew he liked you! Suicune said to Misty :He was just being nice..:Misty thought to Suicane. Misty, he loves you! :You think so?: Misty said a little doubtfully. Couldn't you here the love in his thought voice? He was worried about you and wants to protect you! :Why would a guy like Ash ever love a girl like me? I'm always yelling at him and hitting him!: Maybe because your always there for him? Maybe because you always try to cheer him up? Maybe because your soul-mates?said Suicune like it was obvious :Soul-mates?? I wish...Good night Suicane: Good night Heart.  
  
Is your Bond-mate being as stubborn as mine? asked Raikou to Suicune. Ash, Misty, and Brock were all asleep. Yes..if only one would tell the other than their dreams would come true. Suicune said. They are still young little sister. Entei reminded her. I know..but still, Misty would be much happier if they admitted to each other they loved each other. Suicane answered. I hope they will soon. Raikou said. Ash is really worried and upset over her. Always making sure she's okay but afraid she doesn't want him to. Their ancestors were all soul-mates, I'm sure they are too. said Entei. Yeah... I guess said Suicune to her older brother. They had better be said Raikou. Then they all concentrated on getting to those not so distant anymore mountains ahead.  
  
"PIKA CHUUUU!!" Pikachu said as he gave Ash a small electric shock. "WAAA" cried Ash waking Misty and Brock up. Misty yawned, looked around sleepily, and got Togipi out of her backpack. "are we there?" asked Brock rubbing his eye slits. They were in front of what looked like a temple. There was a gigantic stone door in front of them. It had pictures of Pokemon and humans fighting what looked like monsters. On the left side was a staff with what looked like fire surrounding it. On the right side was a crossbow with an arrow in it, surrounded by water. On top of the door was a sword with lightening coming out of the top. Ash tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. "How do we get in?" asked Misty. Like this Suicune said. She went to the right of the door and put her paw on the crossbow. Entei put his paw on the staff and Raikou stood on his hind legs and put his paw on the sword. Determination Raikou said Wisdom Entei added Love Suicune ended. In the name of Lugia and Ho-oh, we pledge our service and life to Earth and our rulers. OPEN THY GATE! they said as one and slowly the door opened. Ash swallowed hard and said hoarsely, "Do we go in?" Yes Raikou answered  
  
"It's so dark in here." Misty said with a shiver. Easily remedied Entei and let out a breath of flame that lit the torches, unseen until now. Inside was...an empty room. "there's NOTHING here!" Ash said surprised. "What's that?" Brock said pointing to a wall. There were dents in it. Pikachu went up and expected it. "Pika chu cha pi" it looks like hand prints. he said. "what?" Misty asked. "he says it looks like hand prints." Ash replied. They went over to the wall and saw three right hand imprints. One was medium sized. On either side of it were a smaller handprint and a larger one. Go on the dogs urged in their bond-mates minds. Ash, Misty, and Brock put their right hands into the prints. Yellow, blue and red light shone from their fingers and they heard a rumble from behind. There stood three platforms. On one was a sword in a sheath. To the right of the sword was a crossbow and a quiver full of arrows. On the left of the sword was a staff attached to some straps and ropes. Ash walked over to the sword and pulled it out of the sheath. It was yellow with a white hilt. The sword was in a shape of a bolt of lighting. Misty went toward the bow and arrows. The crossbow was a light sky blue. The quiver a darker ocean blue. The arrows had light blue heads and tails, but the middle was the dark blue. Brock went over to the staff. The middle of the staff was red and the ends were orange. Besides the weapons were crystals the color of what ever weapon they were besides. They were attached to a cord wide enough to go around a neck. These are the weapons that the last human rulers- Alex, Michelle, and Brad- created. Entei explained. They were used to fight the DarkOne and his followers, along with those crystals Raikou said eagerly. The crystals command each of your given element. Suicune added, Lightning and Fire are mostly attack magic. Water can do some attacks but is mostly Healing magic. As Ash, Misty, and Brock slipped their crystals over their heads Brock asked, "How do they work?" The Legendary dogs looked at each other then looked down. Although they tried to hide their feelings, it slipped out into their bond-mates heads. "You DON'T KNOW!?" Misty exclaimed in disbelief. It was Articuno's, Zapados's, and Moltres's job to show them how. Suicune said softly. That's why we should go find them. Entei said. Equip your weapons and lets go! Raikou added. Ash put his sword into the sheath and buckled the belt around his waist. Misty put the quiver on her back and attached her crossbow to it. Brock buckled the straps onto his back and slipped his staff into the pocket attached to the straps. As they equipped Misty asked nervously "Are the weapons special in some way?" she was uncomfortable wearing a weapon. She had never REALLY hurt someone and some how having a weapon made this entire ordeal more real. Both Ash and Suicune heard the nervousness in her voice. Ash moved to stand closer to Misty as Suicune tried to reassure her. All the weapons have a special way of working. Not that I know what that really is... Suicane said apologetically. Raikou said You should be able to figure out most things along the way. As we look for the Legendary Birds you will learn more about the weapons and the crystals. "Then lets go find them!" Ash exclaimed. "PIKA!" Pikachu added and Ash and Pikachu started walking toward the entrance.  
  
"HOLD IT !" Misty yelled grabbing his collar and yanking it back. "WAAAA!" Ash yelled falling backwards. "You don't know where the Legendary Birds are!" Misty told him. "oh yeah.hehe." Ash said sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head. THAT we do know how to do. Entei said. Focus on your crystals and on the image of the birds we send to you. With any luck they will all be in the same place. "What do you mean by focus?" asked Brock. Take your crystals in your hands and FOCUS! Raikou said a little impatiently. "Okay..here goes." Misty said. They closed their eyes and took their crystals in their hands. An image of Zapados appeared in Ash's head and he felt his crystal tug southwest. Articuno appeared in Misty's mind and she also felt a tugging southwest. Brock saw Moltres in his mind, but his tug went northeast. They opened their eyes and told everyone what they saw. They were dismayed to see that Brock's tugging came from the opposite direction. There is only one thing we can do Entei said. Nodding, Brock said, "We must split up." "WHAT!?" Misty yelled. "NO WAY!" Ash exclaimed. "It's the only way! Brock said forcefully, We don't know how long we have. If you go with me or I go with you it will take to long!" he softened his voice and said " Ash, you and Misty head southwest. When we find the Birds, let's meet up here." Ash sighed and said "Your right, but I don't have to like it. You be careful Brocko." "You too man." Brock said and they clasped hands. "You had better not get hurt or anything Brock. You're like the brother I never had, and if you get hurt I'll have to hurt you with my mallet!" Misty said. She tried to look angry, but Brock and Ash could see the tears in her eyes. Brock hugged her then picked up Pikachu. "Take care of Ash and Misty ok?" Brock asked Pikachu. "PIKACHU!" count on me! he said. He patted Togipi on the head then stepped back. "See ya guys." Brock said as he mounted Entei. Suicune went up to Entei and nuzzled his face. Come back safely Big Brother. she said. I know you'll be fine Bro. Raikou added. Do not worry, my young siblings. We shall see glory together! and with that they let the temple, heading northeast. Misty looked close to tears. Ash went over to her and put his arm around her. "Don't worry Mist. He'll be fine." Ash said, trying to comfort her. "I know...he can take care of himself. At least we will be together. Who knows what would happen if I wasn't here to watch over you." Misty said with a grin. "Hey! I can take care of myself!" Ash said with mock anger. "Right Ash. Sure." Misty said. "Pikachu pi." Pikachu said, agreeing with Misty. "Don't you trust me Pikachu?" Ash asked. He tried to look angry but smiled. Suicune and Raikou looked at each other. If your done flirting... Suicune began Then we can get going Raikou finished. "WE AREN'T FLIRTING!" Ash and Misty yelled. The Dogs just looked at each other knowingly and bent down so their blushing bond-mates could mount. Then they were off. Heading southeast and, hopefully, to Zapados and Articuno.  
  
I'm going to upload the next chapter after this one, so don't go away yet! The AAMR is in the next chapter so check it out! One last note. Please don't flame me to hard for making them split up. I did this for a couple of reasons. First, the romance stuff. I figured it would be easier if Brock wasn't there to write it. Also..well...I don't really have another reason..but..ummm...I will write about what Brock is doing! Really. So Brock fans, hang in there! 


	5. As long as were together

WARNING! This is my first attempt at anything romantic. The ONLY experience I've had with romance is the stuff I've read in other stories. A 15 year- old girl has never had experience in romance? You ask in surprise and disbelief. Yes! Although it's hard to believe, it's true. This is why I'm asking you my loyal readers, for help. Tell me how I could make this chapter better and how the AAMR in future chapters should be, in your opinion, expressed. In short, send some reviews.  
  
If I didn't put a disclaimer in, would I be sued? I mean, are the people at WB and 4Kids Entertainment actually reading these things?  
  
Ages should be clear by now.  
  
Night was falling. One could already see the stars coming out. Suicune and Raikou had been jogging all day long with just two breaks for food and water. Ash, I think we should think about stopping soon. Raikou said. There is a clearing with a spring just ahead. Why don't we stop there? Suicune added. : that sounds like an ideal place to stop.: Misty thought. : okay, we will break for the night there.: Ash thought-speaked to the rest of the group. About a minute later, they stopped at the clearing. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togipi got off Raikou and Suicune so that they could drink from the spring. "Ash, if you get camp ready, I'll make dinner." Misty said. "Sounds good to me. Come on Pikachu." Ash replied. "Pikachu" all right. As Ash and Pikachu set-up camp, Misty started to cook dinner. Raikou and Suicune left to go hunt their own food. There wouldn't be enough for them too. In about an hour's time, Ash and Misty were sitting around the camp fire eating stew, Pikachu was licking up yet another bottle of ketchup, and Togipi, Raikou, and Suicune were all fast asleep. "They must have been very tired." Ash said looking at the Dogs. "They've been running all day. Of course they are tired." Misty replied. Ash looked down at his stew. He wasn't sure how good it would taste. "Don't just sit there looking at it!" said Misty irritably. "Eat it!" Ash closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried a bit. He was surprised. "It's good!" Ash said. Misty pulled out her mallet and whacked Ash with it. "OF COURSE IT'S GOOD!" she yelled. "WAAAA!" Ash yelled flaring his arms around and almost knocking over his stew. Luckily, Pikachu saved it just in time. "Thanks Pikachu" Ash said as he accepted his stew back. He turned to Misty who was still a bit ticked off. "I didn't mean it like that!" he said. "You just never cooked before so I wasn't sure if you knew how!" He said trying to explain. "Humph. I used to cook all the time for my sisters." Misty said. "I had a lot of practice cooking." "It really is good." Ash said. Suddenly Misty smiled. "Thank you Ash." She said. Ash blushed and hurriedly ate his food.  
  
"pika..chu." Pikachu sighed in his sleep. Ash smiled as he laid his best friend and Pokemon on his sleeping bag. He felt rather than saw Misty get up and walk past. He looked over his shoulder to see Misty starring at the stars. As he walked up to her, he saw her shiver. "If your going to stay up star gazing your gonna need a jacket." He told her. "here" and he handed her his blue jacket. She took it shyly and put it on. "thanks" she said softly. "What are you thinking about?" Ash asked her. :you: she thought, but said out loud "what do you think is gonna happen to us? This is all happening so quickly..." Ash shook his head and said "Can you believe this all started just two days ago? It seems like years" "Ash?" Misty asked hesitantly, and turned to face him. Her beauty struck him. Because she was ready for bed, she had let her hair down. When she had turned a cloud had moved away from the moon. Moonlight lit upon her head and face, almost like she was in a beam of heavenly light. She looked like an angel. All he could do was stare. "Ash??" Misty said a little more urgently. "Are you alright?" Struck dumb by her beauty, Ash said the first thing that came to his lips. "Your beautiful." Then he realized what he said and started blushing like mad. "What did you say?" Misty asked. :Did he just say that I'm beautiful? He couldn't have, but oh, if he did..: Ash was about to say that he hadn't said anything, but then he saw the look in her eyes. He swallowed hard and said hoarsely "Your beautiful Misty. Your just.beautiful" Misty took a step forward. Her eyes wide with hope. "Do you.mean that?" she asked softly looking up at him. :when did he get taller than me?: she thought "yes.." he replied just as softly. Their faces were getting closer and closer. Then they kissed. As Misty put her arms up around his neck all she could think of was : maybe he feels something for me after all.: Ash slipped his arms around her waist and held her closely against him. : this feels so right..: he thought.  
  
Unknown to the young lovers, 6 pairs of eyes watched them from the woods bordering the clearing. Finally. Suicune sighed happily "Pika pika chu." I'm glad I'm here to witness this Pikachu said. Raikou wanted to howl his joy, but instead said 'Tis always a joyous day when our rulers confess their love. Let us take this as a good omen. Come, we should give them privacy Suicune said and they all walked back to camp with one last look back at the young lovers.  
  
Misty wanted to stay like this forever. However, she soon realized that one could kiss only for so long without air. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss with Ash. She kept her hold on him though, and Ash did likewise. They both had to breathe for a minute. "Misty..I.." Ash stammered. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but STILL couldn't. What if she didn't love me back? What if it was all a mistake? These thoughts were going through Ash's head until Misty said " I love you Ash, and I will forever." Now it was Misty's turn to fret. What if he doesn't love me back? What if I've made a terrible mistake? Then, thankfully, Ash replied "I love you to Misty. I will always." Misty could feel tears of joy overflow from her eyes. Ash wiped them off with a touch like a butterfly wing. Then kissed her again. Misty sighed when they broke the kiss. She leaned against Ash and laid her head on his shoulder. Ash held her against him and looked up at the stars. No matter what was going to happen, they would always be together. Ash knew he could do anything as long as Misty was with him. : I can't believe she loves me too. I never thought I could be so happy.: He would never find anything more joyous than holding Misty in his arms. "Mist?" he said, looking down at his love. She was fast asleep. Ash picked her up and walked back to camp. All the Pokemon were asleep. Ash laid Misty in her sleeping bag and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my angel" he whispered. Then he got into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
  
Misty awoke to the sound of Pidgys and Spearows chirping their greeting to the sun. As she sat up and rubbed her eyes, Suicune got up and stretched. Have a nice sleep Heart? she asked Misty. "You better believe it! I had such wonderful dreams of Ash." Misty replied with a dreamy smile. I can believe it. You dream quite loudly. "You dreamed my dreams?" Misty said surprised as she woke up Togipi. We have such a tight bond that it really isn't that surprising. Suicune replied. Just then Ash, Raikou, and Pikachu appeared. They were wet from washing in the river. Good morning all. "Pikachu" Good morning the two Pokemon said to Misty, Suicune, and Togipi. Ash walked straight to Misty, bent down, and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, Misty had her arms around his neck and was positively radiating happiness. Pikachu chuckled and both the Dogs were grinning at each other and wagging their tails. "Good morning Misty-love." He said grinning. Misty blushed at the endearment. "Good morning Ash. Did you wash?" "Yep." He replied. "why don't you, Suicune, and Togipi go wash-up and when you get back, breakfast will be ready." "Okay. come on Suicane" she said as she picked up Togipi. She kissed Ash's cheek and left in the direction of the stream with Suicune, carrying her bow and quiver, behind her. Ash starred after her, with a dreamy but dopey grin on his face. Ash? Helloo? Raikou said waving a paw in front of Ash's face. "PIKACHUUUU," a bolt of electricity from Pikachu struck Ash. "WAAAAAA" Ash yelled falling over. "Geese Pikachu, what was that for?" you were in your own other world. Raikou said. "Pika chu pi ka cha pikachu pichu pi. ." It was the only thing I could think of to bring you back. Pikachu said with a shrug. "Couldn't you just shake me or something?" Ash asked. yes but- Raikou started to say when suddenly an ear piercing scream swept through the air along with a howl of rage, coming from the direction of the river. "MISTY!" Ash shouted. He grabbed his sword and raced toward the river, along with Raikou and Pikachu.  
  
"This is a beautiful river." Misty said as she looked out upon it. The morning sun's rays were peaking out through the trees and hit the river at such an angle that it made the river sparkle. "Togi." Pretty.. Togipi agreed. Suicune wagged her tail and said If you give me a second I can make it warmer for you. "You can? That's great!" Misty exclaimed. She didn't dislike cold baths, but she did love warm ones. Suicune walked up to the river and dipped a paw in it. She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them, and withdrew her paw. There. she said with satisfaction. Misty was about to strip when she felt discomfort from Suicune. "what's wrong?" Misty asked her. I sense an evil. she replied. No sooner had she said that than an ear piercing shriek filled the air. A giant black serpent with wings and claws came out from no where and went straight toward Misty. Misty was frozen with fear when Suicune let out a howl and leapt at the serpent. When Suicune tackled the serpent dozens more appeared. Misty shook herself out of her daze and lunged for her crossbow. Standing over Togipi, she took out an arrow and started to shoot the serpents. Every one she hit burst into steaming drops of water, but with no training with the bow, she only hit 3 of every 5 serpents she shot. She some how knew the basics though. The CROSSBOW actually seemed to have a mind of it's own and was guiding her. Suicune, her foe dead, howled again as she used Surf attack. A wave of water from the river hit 5 of the serpents. Drowning them. Suddenly, Misty heard a shriek from behind. She turned around and saw a serpent know more than 5 feet away, and closing the gap fast. She was again frozen in fear. Then an angry yell was shouted and a yellow sword cut the serpent in half. There was Ash, Pikachu, and Raikou. Ash turned around and cut another serpent, swinging wildly, but with accuracy. Pikachu had shocked a monster going for Togipi and stood in front of the egg protectively. Togipi, surprisingly, was waving his arms back and forth. When ever he pointed a serpent fell into the water, paralyzed and drowning. Raikou, like Suicune, was using a variety of physical and elemental attacks against the monsters. Misty quickly got out of her fear and continued to shoot. Whenever she ran out of arrows, the quiver would fill with water and more arrows would appear. Suddenly Ash cried out, there was blood dripping down his left arm. Still he fought. Both Suicune and Raikou had many cuts on their bodies and Pikachu was getting tired and missing more. Misty cried out and fell. Her left leg flowing heavily with blood. Ash was filled with a rage that he had never felt before. His crystal started to glow and Raikou, sensing what was about to happen, gave him all the energy he had left. Ash raised his sword and whipped it across his body. White lighting shot out of the sword and hit the last of the serpents. With a cry of hatred and defeat, they disappeared into dust and smoke. Ash knelt beside Misty, who was crying in pain, ignoring the pain in his arm. Quick! Put her leg into the water! Suicune said rushing next to Misty. Ash and Suicune lifted her up and into the water up to her waist. Her crystal started to glow and her leg stopped bleeding. Ash, after seeing Misty stand, fainted into Raikou who caught his shirt in his mouth. The pain in his arm was just too great. "PIKA" Pikachu said in alarm. Misty rushed to his side and knelt down, lifting his head into her lap. She didn't even think. She just let instinct guide her. Suicune fed Misty her energy. Misty started to glow a faint blue, as did her crystal. She laid her hands on Ash's arm and let her healing energy flow out of her and into him. All the while she was whispering "please heal. Please." His body glowed a faint blue. Then the arm was healed. Ash opened his eyes and sat up. "what.?" he asked Misty. "Oh good.." She said dazed. "It worked." Then she too fainted. The fight and healing was just too much. It had drained all her energy. Since Ash had just had a healing, he had a little more energy. He carefully picked up Misty and started to slowly walk to camp. With Pikachu on Raikou's back and Togipi on Suicune's, they followed Ash.  
  
When Ash got back to camp, he carefully laid Misty onto her sleeping bag. He then sat down on his own with a thump. He wanted so badly to sleep, but he felt that he should stay awake incase more monsters came back. Sleep Raikou whispered in his mind. Suicune and I will keep watch. "but your tired too." he argued. If you are truly worried then let your other Pokemon out. They can keep watch also Raikou said. "alright." Ash said sleepily. "Pokemon go!" Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Cyndiquil, Todidile, and Noctowl came out of their pokeballs. They were confused about why their trainer was so tired and why they were called out. Ash was so tired. He didn't know if he'd have the strength to explain. Sleep Raikou said again, I will explain everything. Suicune nudged some of Misty's pokeballs and Psyduck, Poliwhirl, Staru, and Goldeen came out. Suicane made a little pool of water for Goldeen. Misty's Pokemon should be out here too. She said. With everything taken care of. Ash laid back and went to sleep.  
  
Was that long enough? I hope it was. Don't forget about those reviews. The really are important this time. 


	6. Brock's Battle

This chapter is about Brock. It's going to be short. Almost painfully short. I'm not going to lie to you, my readers. Ash and Misty's chapters are going to be longer than Brock's. I like them better. Simple as that. I am going to use this chapter to try something new. Does doing the spacing with the lines make it easier to read? Harder? Or do you want me to stop taking up your valuable time and get on with the story? Tell me in a....you guessed... REVIEW!  
  
Stuff in first chap.  
  
I DON'T own Pokemon!!!  
  
Entei had been running all day and all night, with frequent food and water breaks. With that constant pace, they had reached their destination the next morning. It was a group of caves a bit west of Viridian City. They didn't want to go into the cave right away though. They were both tired and wanted some rest. There was a lake by the cave so they set up camp there. Brock let out all of his Pokemon: Vulpix, Onix, Geodude, Pinco, and Golbat. They looked at Entei a little confused. Only Vulpix had met him and that was during battle. They all felt like they SHOULD know Entei though. So, they just stared at him in awe. "I guess I should introduce Entei and explain huh?" Brock said to his Pokemon. Vulpix noticed that something was missing. "Vul pix vul vul pix?" Where are Cap Boy and Suspenders Girl? she asked meaning Ash and Misty. Allow me to explain to them Brock. Entei said, I can show them pictures in their minds. "Okay, while you explain I'll get breakfast ready." He replied. As Brock got out the food, the Pokemon crowded around Entei. In about an hour's time the food was ready and Entei had finished. "Breakfast is ready!" he called to his Pokemon. As they ate, he asked them, "What do you think?" "Heerruuuuggg" I knew you were special, Master. Onix said happily. "Geo dude Geo." I'll battle anyone who gets in our way. Geodude said. "Gol bat ba Gol" I'm with you all the way! Golbat replied. "Pinco!" Me too! Vulpix walked over to Brock and sat in his lap, nuzzling his face. "Vulpix vul pix pix vul" Never fear. We will all help you and Lord Entei anyway we can. she said. "Thanks guys." He said to all his Pokemon, "I knew I could count on you." Suddenly Entei stood up. He growled in the direction of the caves. There is something here! Just as he said that, black orge-like things swarmed out of 3 of the caves. All of them had clubs, claws, and sharp teeth. Entei howled in rage and charged. Belching out fire. Brock grabbed his staff, his hand clutching the middle of it. When he did the wooden staff became a staff of fire. It didn't burn Brock, but as he swung it at an orge it screamed and caught on fire. Brock had no clue how to fight with the staff, but he was still taking down orges. It was weird. It seemed like the staff was moving his body in such a way that he kept hitting orges. He was also a bit of a natural. Onix was taking out about 5 orges at a time, swinging his giant tail, and breaking the orge's chests and heads in an instant. Geodude has throwing rocks at the orges, but when they got to close, he would punch them. Golbat and Vulpix had used a double Confuse Ray on a lot of them, so that they started attacking themselves. Then Golbat would use Screech and Bite and Vulpix would use Ember and Tackle. Pinco, was tackling and exploding. Just as suddenly as it began, the battle stopped. There were no more orges coming out of the caves. Brock carefully put his staff back into its pouch on his back. When he let go of his staff, the staff turned back into wood. As Entei howled his victory, Brock rushed to his Pokemons' side. "Is everyone alright?" He asked worriedly. The Pokemon checked themselves over. No one had any major injuries. Just minor cuts and bruises that some potions would cure. Brock sighed in relief. They were all very tired though. "I'm very proud of all of you." He said to his Pokemon. "You all fought wonderfully." Yes, I do not know what would have been the outcome of that battle if all of you all were not in it. Entei added. The Pokemon stood up a little straighter. They were all feeling very proud of themselves. "I'll let you all get some rest in your pokeballs now." Brock said. He was about to recall them when Vulpix shook her head. "Vul vulvul pixpi vul pix vulpix!" We don't want to go back in our pokeballs. What if more monsters came? We are staying with you! she said. "All of you want to stay out?" he asked his Pokemon. They nodded their heads. "Ok then. I'll just start passing out some potions." I think we should rest today and get our strength back. Entei said as Brock started to get out some potions. Tomorrow we can explore the cave and find Moltres. "Sounds like a plan" Brock said. Then he yawned. "I want to ask you some questions but..I'm so tired." Sleep Brock. I will answer your questions when you wake up. "Alright" Brock agreed. With his Pokemon and Entei around him, he knew he was safe. Brock unrolled his sleeping bag and climbed in. His last conscious thought before he went to sleep was: I hope Ash and Misty are ok.:  
  
Told you it was short. I forgot to add one more thing. Thank you for the romance tips. They were very helpful and I do hope you send me more. Any suggestions you have on anything would be appreciated. Till next chapter! 


	7. Electra Town

I'm sorry this took so long to get out. It's the longest chapter yet, and I do hope it is worth the wait. Don't forget to R&R. I need some reviews every chapter to keep going. Maybe two for this one since it such a long chapter? Please?  
  
Disclaimer- You know I don't  
  
  
  
  
  
When Misty awoke the sun had just finished setting and the first stars were peeking out. Her first thought was, :I'm hungry!: Of course, you're hungry. came an amused reply from Suicune. You used up a lot of energy. Sleep helps, but so does food. Misty sat up and saw Suicune sitting besides her. She was about to retort when she heard a joyous cry of "TOGPRRRRIII!" or MOMMY! from Togipi. "Hey Togipi!" Misty said happily and hugged the egg. He was very worried about you. Pikachu amused him by playing Peek-a-boo and Hide-and-seek. Then I showed him a picture story in his mind. "I'm glad you were good Togipi." Misty said, looking down at the egg. "Your Awake!" Ash cried. He had been at the other end of the campsite with Pikachu and Raikou. Ash rushed over, picked her up, and swung her around. Then he kissed her. Misty stared at him in surprise. "I woke up about 5 hours before you. I was worried that something might be wrong, but the Dogs said let you sleep." Ash said, kinda shyly. "You were worried about me? That's so sweet Ash." Misty said with a smile and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine, but I'm-" "Hungry." Ash said breaking in. "I was too when I woke up." He went over to where he was before he went to her. As he fumbled around, Pikachu and Raikou came over to greet her. Misty picked up Pikachu and scratched behind his ears. "cha.." Pikachu said happily. Are you feeling better Misty? Raikou asked. "Much better. Thank you Raikou." Misty replied with a smile. I'd hate to have something happed to you. Ash would be heartbroken he said with a wink. "You bet I would." Said Ash coming over. "Here, Misty." He handed her a sandwich, an apple, some of the left over stew and a bottle of water. Misty polished them off in record time. Suicune laughed. I guess you were hungry. she said with a wag of her tail. What gave you that idea? Raikou asked sarcastically, but he also wagged his tail.  
  
"Now that we are all awake and refreshed," Misty said "I want some questions answered. First, what were those things that attack us?" "Monsters?" Ash replied. Misty whacked him with her mallet. "I know that! But who sent them? And how did they find us?" They were some of the DarkOne's weaker minions. Raikou said with a growl. I had hoped he wouldn't realize that we had awoken. At least we know he isn't totally free yet. Suicune said. "How do we know that?" asked Ash. Look up. Can you see the constellations Arcanine and Dragonite? Suicune asked. "Yes, those two have always been my favorite constellations." Misty said. "What does that have to do with anything?" asked Ash. Do you see that triangle of stars between them? That is where the DarkOne is imprisoned. answered Raikou. if the DarkOne was entirely free, the triangle would have shattered. He must be close to it though. The top star is getting fainter and fainter.. Arcanine and Dragonite were the two Pokemon chosen to guard the DarkOne. Suicune said sadly. They must be fighting a loosing battle. At least they are still fighting. Otherwise, the DarkOne would have already broken free. Raikou told his sister. "Wait a minute." Misty said. "You mean there are actually POKEMON up there!" "WHAT??" Ash exclaimed. "How could there be Pokemon in the stars?" The triangle of stars is a doorway to the world that the DarkOne was trapped in. Arcanine and Dragonite were two of the most powerful and loyal Pokemon excluding the lords, advisors, and rulers. Suicune said. They volunteered for the job. Raikou pointed out. Those constellations represent them guarding the door to chaos. "How sad." Misty said. There was a moment of silence, then Ash asked "How did the DarkOne find us?"  
  
Raikou and Suicune glanced at each other, than shook their heads. We.don't know. Suicune said, her tail and head drooped a little at that. The portal is still in place! Raikou said angrily He should not have been able to send any of his minions to us! I have know idea how he could've done it! "than we could be attacked at time." Misty said grimly. "That means we will have to be ready at all times." Ash said. "We did pretty well on the last battle, I'm sure we can keep it up." "Speaking of that last battle." Misty started to say. "My crossbow...it was, this sounds silly, but it acted like.." "It had a mind of it's own?" Ash put in eagerly. "Yeah!" Misty said excitedly. "Yours too?" "Yep. It was weird. My sword felt like it was alive in some way. Like it was showing me how to use it." Ash answered. "That's what I felt too." Misty said to him. She turned to the two Dogs. "What do you think of that?" she asked them. I don't know. Suicune answered. We told you that you would find out more about your weapons along the way. Raikou pointed out. "I guess this just means we need to find the Birds." Ash stated. "Once we find them I'm sure we will know more about what's going on." Misty looked at Ash in surprise. "Why Ash! That is actually an intelligent comment." Ash looked at her with confusion. "What was?" he asked. "Pika chu." Never mind. Pikachu said as he, Misty, Suicune, and Raikou all sweatdropped.  
  
Let's turn in Suicune said after a moment. Tomorrow we will find the Birds. Everyone agreed to that. Ash and Misty unrolled their sleeping bags next to each other. Misty went into hers and went right to sleep. Ash stayed up a bit longer though. He was debating whether or not to put his arm around her. Raikou yawned and said as he lay down next to Ash Just do it already. Ash blushed and hesitantly put his arm around her. Misty, still half asleep, rolled over and laid her head on his chest while wrapping her arms around him. She had on a happy, dreamy smile on her face. Pikachu chuckled at Ash's surprised and happy expression. Then the yellow mouse curled up next to Raikou and went to sleep.  
  
Misty awoke warm and comfortable. Then she realized why. She had her head on Ash's chest and his arm was around her. She smiled when she remembered how he had put his arm around her last night. She was so comfortable that she considered just going back to sleep. I'm sorry Heart Suicune said but we need to get moving Misty sighed, "alright" She lifted up her head and saw that both Dogs and Pikachu were already awake. "Ash" she said nudging him. "time to get up" Ash groaned and opened his eyes. "Do I have to?" he asked sleepily. Afraid so Raikou answered. Ash yawned and sat up. "Pikachu" Good Morning Pikachu said walking over. Ash smiled, "good morning Pikachu" Misty picked up Togipi and Suicune said eat quickly, with any luck we will find one of the Birds today That woke Ash and Misty fully. "Which one do you think we will get to first?" Misty asked getting out some food. Why don't you tell me? Suicune said amused. "I forgot!" Misty said "We can feel for them can't we?" "Can't we do that after breakfast?" Ash asked as his stomach rumbled. "pika pi!" I'm hungry Pikachu agreed. "Togi prri!" Me too! Raikou laughed, looks like it's unanimous Misty finished preparing the food, and they ate it quickly.  
  
When they were done Ash and Misty took out their crystals. Concentrate Raikou said. Picture your Bird in your mind Suicune reminded them. They concentrated and Ash exclaimed "I feel Zapados! He's in some sort of Power Plant close by." what did you see Misty? Suicune asked. Misty sighed and opened her eyes. "Just that same southwest feeling" Zapados must be closer Raikou stated. "So we'll get Zapados first then find Articuno right?" Ash said urgently. He didn't want to separate from Misty like they had with Brock. "Right!" Mist said determinedly. There was no way she was going to separate from Ash. Ash smiled and took Misty's hand in his own, "Then lets get started!" "Pikachu!" Come on!  
  
there's a town ahead Suicune said. Ash and Pikachu were riding on Raikou and Misty and Togipi were on Suicune. They had been running for about a half an hour. As they got closer to the town, Raikou and Suicune stopped. We'll wait out here Raikou said, you all go into town and see what you can find out. Ash and Misty dismounted. Then Misty thought of something. "What are we going to do about our weapons? We can't just go into the town with a sword and a cross bow." Leave the weapons with us Raikou answered I don't think you will be attacked here. When you find out where the power plant is, mind-speak us. We will meet you outside of town." Suicune said, and they disappeared in the forest. Misty picked up Togipi and Pikachu climbed on top of Ash's head. "Ready?" Misty asked Ash. Ash grinned and grabbed Misty's hand in his own. "I am now" Misty blushed and they walked into the city hand in hand.  
  
The place was called Electra Town. Ash noticed something when they walked into the town. There were electric pokemon everywhere. Everyone in town seemed to have one. Jolteons walked by their trainers, Magnimites and Magnitons, hovered in the air, Voltorbs and Electrodes rolled around freely, Mareeps, Flaffys, and Anpharoses, mingled with the crowed, Raichus, Pikachus, even Pichus, were sitting either on or beside their trainers. (You get the idea right? There were a lot of electric pokemon.) "Whoa!" Ash exclaimed. "It's called Electra town for a good reason" Misty said surprised. "Pika." Gee. "Come on! We need to find out where the power plant is!" Ash said excitedly and practically pulled Misty into the town. Before they could get far though, a man with a Jolteon stopped them. "Only those with electric type pokemon may go into this city" he said. He pointed to Ash, "you are free to enter, you on the other hand," he pointed to Misty "can't inter in less you have an electric pokemon" Misty scowled and said "why do you need an electric pokemon to enter the city?" The man shrugged, "that's the law, I don't question, I obey. Do you have an electric pokemon or not?" "I uh." Misty said hesitantly "She co-owns Pikachu!" Ash said quickly. The guard looked skeptical. To prove it, Pikachu jumped onto Misty's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against hers. The guard wasn't convinced. "Will it obey your commands?" the guard asked Misty. "uh.. of course! Pikachu, do a thundershock straight up in the air!" Misty told the yellow mouse. "Pika CHU!" Pikachu shouted and shot bolt of thunder straight up into the air. The guard smiled and said "Welcome to Electra City!" and he stepped aside. They hurriedly walked past him and out of earshot.  
  
"That was close!" Ash said, sighing in relief. Misty turned and gave Ash a passionate kiss. "What was that for?" Ash asked when they stopped for a breath. "That's for having that good idea about us co-owning Pikachu. You don't get them that often so I thought it would be a good idea to reward you when you do." Misty said smiling. As Ash was trying to decide whether that was a good thing or not, Misty bent down and scratched behind Pikachu's ears. "Cha." he said happily. "Thanks for pretending that I was your trainer Pikachu." "Pikachu" No problem "Now how do we find Zapados?" Misty asked standing back up. "Well, I know he's here somewhere" Ash replied, "I can feel him" "Didn't you say he was in a power plant?" Misty asked as they started walking. "Yeah, and it's at the end of the city, to the left of the pokecenter, and down a small river." Pikachu and Misty looked at Ash in surprise. "You figured all that out by juts by feeling for Zapados?" Misty asked astonished. "That, and looking at this map" Ash said pointing to a map of the town. Misty face-faulted and Pikachu sweat- dropped. "What?" Ash asked wondering what was the problem. "Come on Ash" Misty sighed grabbing his shirt neck and dragging him in the direction of the Power Plant. "Waaaaa" Ash exclaimed waving his arms around. Pikachu shook his head and followed after the couple.  
  
"Well, here's the Pokemon Center" Ash said looking at the building. "And here's the river!" Misty said facing a lovely sparkling river. "So how do we get down the river to the Power Plant?" Ash asked. "Maybe the Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center knows." Misty stated, "We can ask her while we get our pokemon healed." "Pikachu pi" Sounds like a plan Pikachu said from on top of Ash's head. They walked into the Pokemon Center and were greeted by Nurse Joy and Chansy. "Good Afternoon" "Chansy!" they said. "Hi" Ash replied, "Can you heal our pokemon?" "Of course!" Nurse Joy answered happily, "Chansy, take their pokemon to be healed please." Ash and Misty gave their pokemon to Chansy. "You be god Togipi!" Misty said waving to the little egg. "See you soon buddy" Ash said to Pikachu. "Pika!" "Togi!" they replied as Chansy took them away.  
  
"Nurse Joy?" Misty asked "Yes?" Nurse Joy replied as she went over to a file cabinet, taking out a folder and leafing through it. "How could we get to the power plant?" Nurse Joy dropped the folder she was holding. Her face went deathly pale and her hands shook. "Why do you want to go there?!" She almost shouted at them with anger and fear in her voice. Ash and Misty looked at each other in surprise and worry. "Well, we just wanted to go and.um. " Misty began "look around" Ash finished. Nurse joy glared at them "There is absolutely NO reason to go to that Power Plant. It is old, run- down, and isn't even used anymore. Now here are your pokeballs" Nurse Joy said icily handing back their pokemon, "I think you'd better leave." "uh, okay" Ash said wearily looking at Nurse Joy, "Come on Mist" he said taking Misty's hand and leaving the center. "Pika chu pi pikachu pikapi pi cha?" What's wrong with Nurse Joy? He looked really angry and smelled of fear Pikachu said and Ash explained about hat happened. "I wonder why she reacted that way" Misty said thoughtfully as she put a sleeping Togipi into her backpack. "I don't know but she was starting to scare me." Ash said. "Let's find a deserted area and call the Dogs" Misty suggested, "Yeah, maybe they have some clue as to what's going on" Ash agreed. "Pikapi"  
  
Ash, Misty, and Pikachu (Togipi is still asleep) went back into the woods and found a small clearing away from the town and Pokemon Center. There they called for Raikou and Suicune by reaching out for them in their minds. We hear, and we come Raikou and Suicune said in their minds. Our trio didn't have to wait long for the Dogs, for in about two minutes they had slipped silently into the clearing. What have you found out? Raikou asked. Ash and Misty told them about the Power Plant and Nurse Joy. "Why would she react like that?" Misty asked. I don't know. Suicune asked puzzled. Could she know something? Raikou asked no one in particular. "Let's focus on the more immediate problem" Ash said. "You mean how are we going to get to the Power Plant?" Misty asked him. Ash looked at her in confusion, "No, I mean dinner" Pikachu, Raikou, and Suicune fell over and Misty sweat-dropped. Getting to the Power Plant is easy Suicune said getting up, After dark, Raikou and I will carry you over the river. In the meantime Raikou added, you guys go ahead and get something to eat. We'll meat back here at around 7 00. Ash and Misty nodded and they left for the town again.  
  
  
  
Don't forget those ever so important reviews! TTFN! 


	8. Fire vs Chimera

I'm back! This is another Brock chapter. I know what your thinking. Why did it take me so long to post this short chapter. Well, between homework, basketball practice, drum practice, meals, sleep, and my mom nagging me to clean my room, it's been a pretty hectic week. I'll try harder to find more time to write and post. Enough of my excuses. On with the fic!  
  
Disclimer: You know it, I know, my dog knows it. I don't own it.  
  
When Brock awoke, the sun was rising in a brand new day. He looked around him and saw Onix and Pinco awake and watching while the rest of his pokemon rested. They have been keeping shifts Entei said from behind him. Brock turned and saw Entei laying down with his head up in a regal fashion. every two hours, two of your pokemon would keep watch. He patted Onix's head as the giant rock snake bent to greet him. "Have they been doing this all night?" Brock asked as the rest of his pokemon started to wake. They have Entei replied getting up. "Wow.." Brock whispered. He had no idea his pokemon loved him so much. Why wouldn't they love you? Entei asked. Brock didn't really have a reply for that, so he busied himself with breakfast.  
  
When they had all finished eating, Brock recalled all his pokemon so they could finally get some rest. Well, all but one. Brock bent down so he was eye to eye, (ummm, maybe face to face is a better way to put it), so he was face to face with Vulpix. "I know you've got to be tired Vulpix" Brock told the little fox, "why don't you want to go back into your pokeball?" "Vulpix plix vul ix, pu vul" You might need me, I'm staying! Let her stay out if she feels so strongly about it Entei advised as he got up yawning. Brock sighed and stood up. He nodded to Vulpix, and she jumped up onto Entei. Brock hooked up his staff onto his back, and also mounted Entei. Then Entei trotted into the biggest opening of the cave.  
  
"anyway we could get some light in here?" Brock asked into the darkness. Of course Entei replied, and let out a great breathe of fire, lighting torches that were unseen by Brock until now. "Why are their torches?" Brock asked. This cave has been around since the time before the DarkOne Entei explained It used to be one of our strongholds against the DarkOne "Then shouldn't the torches be rotted away or something?" Brock asked as they continued down into the cave. Look closer at the torches Brock peered at one as they passed it by. At first glance, it looked like wood, but on closer inspection, they appeared to be made up of something that looked more like crystal. It's called Burn Stone. It's a type of crystal that when lighted, will burn until there is none left. Nothing else can break it Brock was about to say something else when he suddenly had a very strong vision. It was of Moltres, fighting against a giant monster with three heads, one a dragon, one a lion, and one a goat. With a tail of a snake. It's entire being was a swirling purplish black mass. It had Moltres cornered. The Bird looked tired and beaten. "Entei!" Brock shouted as Entei broke out into a full run with a roar of pure rage. Entei turned left, the right, right again, and on down the passage with blinding speed. With another roar, he hurled himself at the Chimera that had Moltres almost beaten. Brock and Vulpix jumped off Entei at the last second and rolled out of the way.  
  
The Chimera turned toward Entei and met him, claw to claw, teeth to teeth. Entei jumped back as the Goat head lashed out and bit him in the shoulder. Brock got up and ran toward them, staff in hand. The staff burst into flame as he jumped at the Goat head with a yell. He hit it square between the eyes and it bleated in pain. Entei went for the Lion head, and Moltres fought off the Dragon head. Entei used flame blast at the Chimera which it caught with it's front claws. Moltres chose that same moment to swipe at the Dragon head with it's wings, burning it's eyes. Brock stuck the flaming staff right up the Goat's muzzle which caused it to throw it's head back in pain. Brock smiled, thinking he was in the clear, when he saw the snake tail lash out at him. Time seemed to slow at that moment. He heard the Lion's grunts, and Entei's roars, he heard the Dragon's hisses and Moltres's shrieks. But he saw the snakes head going straight for his face, saw it open it's mouth to bite him with it's poisonous fangs. He knew he was about to become very dead. Suddenly, a red streak shot passed him and Vulpix, forgotten until this moment, bit the snake right below it's head. The snake started to violently whip back and forth, trying to shake the fox off, but Vulpix hung on. Then Brock rolled out of the way as the Goat head came down upon him.  
  
Brock got up and saw Entei fang to fang with the lion head, Moltress, already hurt and tired, grappling with the dragon head, and Vulpix, the little pokemon that had just saved his life, still hanging on to the snake. He was filled with such a rage at the Chimera that he had never felt before. Then, when Vulpix was cruelly thrown aside and hit the cave wall, he burst. Entei and Moltress started feeding him energy and Brock's crystal started to glow. He brought up his staff, which was now flaming blue and white, up and then whipped it down with a yell. Streaks of white hot fire shot out of the staff and hit the Chimera right in the heart. It cried out once then melted and dissolved on the spot. Brock ran over to Vulpix and picked her up. She raised her head and licked his cheek. Brock smiled and looked up at Moltress and Entei. Moltress bent down and touched his beak to Brocks forehead. "My Lord, My Liege, My Life" he whispered in Brock's mind as they joined. Then Moltress back away and Brock fell, exhausted, on to Entei.  
  
A couple of things I forgot to add. First, thanks for all the reviews! I have 40! I can't believe it. Now many of you have said that the paragraphs all to blocky or something. One suggested double spacing, which I have now done. If anyone else can tell me how to make it less "blocky" please share. So don't forget to review! TTFN! 


	9. Demon and Shadow

I am SO SORRY it took me THIS long to come out with the next chapter! I've had midterms to study for, (may the person who came up with exams die a horrible horrible death) and a two basketball games to prepare for so I had no free time what's so ever! I wanted to get the next chapter out before I leave on my trip though so I stayed up past my bedtime. You have no idea how tired I am right now. Anyways, I'm trying a suggestion I got from one of my wonderful reviewers. I'm starting a new paragraph whenever some one else is talking. Tell me if this makes it easier to read. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Me owning Pokemon……what a world that would be.  
  
  
  
Night had fallen in the town. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu left to meet the Dogs at the clearing again. (Togipi is asleep in Misty's backpack). When they got there, the Dogs were waiting for them.  
  
"How are we getting to the Power Plant again?" Ash asked them as they walked silently to the river leading to the Power Plant.  
  
I will carry Misty over the river Suicune said smugly. I can run on top of water  
  
Raikou snorted, I will carry you, Ash, over the mountain surrounding the Power Plant. he said rolling his eyes at Suicune.  
  
"You mean split up?" Misty asked a little shakily.  
  
Ash put his arm around her shoulders and said, "We'll stay on the side of the mountain facing the river. That way we'll be able to see each other." Misty nodded and kissed Ash on the cheek.  
  
"meet you there" she said. They equipped their weapons, then got on to the Dogs, Pikachu sitting in front of Ash, and they set off.  
  
Raikou jumped over boulders, dodged trees, and leaped across crevices, and still stayed side to side with Suicune, who was almost flying over the river. Ash looked over at Misty, who was laughing, with her hands out and her hair streaming back in the wind, hair tie lost to the river. Ash thought she never looked more beautiful. Misty looked over at Ash and smiled. She blew him a kiss, and Ash blushed a little.  
  
"Pika pi chu!" I can see the Power Plant! Pikachu shouted, breaking the moment. Ash looked ahead and saw a building getting closer. Raikou leaped over the fence around it and landed facing the river. Suicune used a surf attack to create a wave, which brought them to shore in style.  
  
Raikou rolled his eyes at his sister and muttered show off, Suicune ignored him. Misty jumped off Suicune and went over to Ash, who put his arms around her. Her cheeks were flushed from the wind, and her hair had come out of it's ponytail, and now hung down to her shoulders. He kissed her and she welcomed him eagerly, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Pikapi….Pikachupi…." Ash…Misty Pikachu said. They looked up and saw the pokemon looking at them.  
  
You do remember about Zapados don't you? Raikou asked amused.  
  
We are trying to save the world here Suicune added. Ash and Misty both blushed.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Let's go find Zapados!" Ash said, punching his fist into the air. His other hand held Misty's, his finger's entwining with her's.  
  
They walked into the Power Plant and the double door slammed shut behind them, leaving them in total darkness.  
  
"You would think a Power Plant would have some light" Ash said into the darkness. Misty swallowed hard and clung to Ash's arm.  
  
"It's so dark…" she whispered. Raikou and Pikachu both used Flash at the same time. There was a whirring noise and suddenly all the lights came on.  
  
"What happened?" Ash asked confused.  
  
The combined flash's must have set the electricity off or something Suicune answered.  
  
"So which way is Zapados Ash?" Misty asked looking around, this was a big Power Plant.  
  
"In here some where?" Ash asked her back confused.  
  
Misty whipped out her mallet and swung it lightly in one hand, "Don't make me use this" she told him.  
  
Ash gulped, "waaa…. this way!" He decided pointing to the left.  
  
Are you sure?" Suicune asked doubtfully as they started walking "that way."  
  
I can feel Zapados too, with this close a range Raikou reassured his sister. They walked for a while when the Dogs stopped abruptly. Without a word they leaped to the left and right, hiding behind two big machines.  
  
"huh?" was the only thing Ash had time to say before they saw a shadow loom up at them.  
  
"PIKACHU!" WHO'S THAT? Pikachu exclaimed jumping up onto Ash's head. The shadow took a step toward them and Ash placed himself protectively in front of Misty.  
  
"Who's there?!" he called. The shadow took a step into the light to reveal….. a very angry Nurse Joy.  
  
"Why have you come?" she asked him sharply. "I'm warning you now, go back or you'll get hurt."  
  
"We can't go back we have to find Za-"he was cut off as Misty hastily grabbed Ash and covered his mouth.  
  
"Don't say anything about the Zapados!" she whispered in his ear before letting him go.  
  
Nurse Joy looked at them suspiciously. "Are you here for…Him?" she asked. Her voice quivered a bit then she raised her hands into fists and said, "you can't take Him! He's told me all about you! I know what you'll do to Him!" Misty took a step back surprised as Ash took a step forward with his hands out.  
  
"Look…. There must be a misunderstanding….we don't want to hurt him."  
  
"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she screamed and threw a punch at Ash who hastily jumped aside.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Misty yelled taking out her mallet and swinging it at Nurse Joy, "NOBODY HITS ASH BUT ME!" Nurse Joy fell back then got back up slowly. She glared at Misty who glared right back. Ash and Pikachu looked at Misty with sweatdrops.  
  
Joy, stop a voice said. It wasn't either of the Dogs. Ash and Misty looked around but saw no one.  
  
They aren't from the DarkOne, please bring them, Raikou and Suicune here to me Nurse Joy looked down and whispered, "alright."  
  
She looked up at Ash and Misty and said, "I'm sorry. Come on, he wants to meet you" Raikou and Suicune came out from their hiding places and Nurse Joy looked at them in awe.  
  
That was Zapados! Raikou said eagerly. He turned to Nurse Joy, Take us to him!  
  
Nurse Joy nodded nervously and led them deep into the Power Plant. They turned a corner and there was Zapados in his prime. He screeched when he saw Ash and Raikou roared in return. Before anyone could say anything however, there was a loud BANG! Then the Power Plant started to rumble and shake.  
  
"Wa..?" Ash asked confused.  
  
"What's happening??" Misty asked looking around. Suddenly a piece of the ceiling crashed down, narrowly missing Misty. She shouted out in surprise and jumped back into Ash as they both fell to the floor.  
  
"The ceiling is caving in!" Nurse Joy screamed. Raikou covered Ash and Pikachu, Suicune covered Misty, and Zapados covered Nurse Joy as the entire ceiling fell upon them.  
  
Raikou roared as he stood up, violently scattering the rubble away. Ash stood in a daze then suddenly screamed in panic.  
  
"MISTY!" he shouted in anguish. "MIIIISSSTTTYY"  
  
"PIKCHUPI!" Misty! Pikachu called out also. A rock twitched, shook, then rolled away as Suicune stood up, shaking dust out of her coat. Ash ran to Misty and helped her up. Ash held Misty to him, pressing his face into her hair. Misty put her arms around him and whispered into his ear  
  
"it's alright Ash. I'm fine." Ash kissed her firmly, almost as if to confirm the claim and said, "I was so worried…" They turned when they heard a screech as Zapados stood up with Nurse Joy. Raikou's fur bristled and he growled.  
  
There is an evil here! Suicune said urgently, looking around. Suddenly they heard laughing above them. They looked up to see a boy and a girl standing on a black mist. The boy had straight, short, white hair with black streaks in them. He had on black pants and shirt. He had cold blood red eyes. The girl had long black hair with dark purple streaks in them. She had on a short black skirt and a black shirt that showed her stomach. Her eyes were a sly yellow.  
  
"So here you are" the boy said in a low menacing voice. "We been looking for you" The girl's eyes flashed as she smiled. It wasn't comforting.  
  
"You're the ones that the Master wants us to eliminate" she yawned and said, "shouldn't be to hard."  
  
"Who are you!?" Ash shouted up at them.  
  
"How terribly rude of us" the boy sneered, "I'm Demon"  
  
"And I'm Shadow" the girl said.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!" they both shouted and brought their hands together. A black ball grew between them, getting bigger and bigger. Out of it came a Giant Serpent and two smaller Griffins.  
  
"Kill them" Demon said and they disappeared. The three monsters roared and charged straight at them. Nurse Joy screamed and ran into a small crevice in the mountain. Hidden from view. Ash took out his sword and Misty her crossbow. Zapados flew up into the air and dived the Serpent, sending out waves of electricity at it. Raikou leaped and clamped her jaws right below the serpents head, thundershoking it at the same time. The serpent thrashed violently swinging it's tail around and almost smacking the two Griffins who were going for Ash and Misty. Suicune jumped one and sent the both of them rolling into the river. The other went for Ash. It tried to tackle him and with a yell, Ash swung his sword at it, slashing below its wing. The Griffin screamed in pain as Misty shot an arrow in his back. The arrow burst and made a big open wound in the Griffin's back. Ash charged it and leaped, bringing down his sword. Before he could hit it however, the Serpent's tail hit him from behind propelling him away from the Griffin. Ash rolled in the dust and got up just in time to see the Griffin leap at him.  
  
"ASH!" Misty screamed and shot two arrows at it. The arrows hit the Griffin in the chest and embedded deep within it. They exploded inside the Griffin causing its heart to burst. It died instantly and in mid leap. Ash rolled out of the way just as the carcass landed, almost on him. Suicune had the other Griffin's head under the water, making it drown. Pikachu, Raikou, and Zapados were fighting the Serpent. Pikachu was hanging on to the Serpent's back, thundershocking it with all his might. Raikou had a death grip on it's tail and Zapados was flying around it's head, attacking it's eyes.  
  
Suicune left the now dead Griffin and said to Ash and Misty, This Serpent is too strong. Soon it will defeat my brother, Pikachu, and Zapados  
  
"What can we do?" Misty cried in despair.  
  
"We can't give up!" Ash said preparing to fight the Serpent.  
  
You to must combine your powers and attack the Serpent magically! Suicune replied before rushing in to battle the Serpent. Ash and Misty looked at each other and grabbed eachother's hand. They closed their eyes and their crystals started to glow. Misty raised her other hand and shouted, bringing her hand down and across her body. A giant wave from the river rose and fell on the Serpent. Raikou, with Pikachu on his back, leaped up onto a ledge on the mountain. Suicune rode the wave, helping Misty direct it. Ash brought up his other hand and yelled as a bolt of lighting came down from the sky, right on to the Serpent. With an ear-piercing shriek, the Serpent was dead. The water went back into the river and the three bodies, the two Griffin's and the Serpent, disappeared.  
  
Zapados fluttered down to Ash and looked him in his eyes. "With my strength to yours, we shall be one" and they bonded.  
  
Ash and Misty sagged against each other. Raikou and Suicune sat down with a thump and Zapados sighed heavily. They all looked up as Nurse Joy came out of her hiding place. Her eyes were wide with fear. "What….who…" she stuttered. Zapados went over to her and sighed.  
  
What you have seen hear I did not mean for you to see he said to her. I fear I must do what I tried to avoid ever sense you found me here He pt his beak between her eyes. Nurse Joy fainted against Zapados.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Ash asked wearily.  
  
He erased some of her memory Suicune said sadly.  
  
"Why?" Misty asked.  
  
No one can know what is happening here Raikou explained, we can't have that kind o panic on our hands.  
  
Let's take her back Zapados said sadly.  
  
Nurse Joy awoke in her bed at the Pokemon Center. "I had the weirdest dream" she muttered to herself, "but I can't remember for the life of me…" She shrugged, laid back down, and went back to sleep.  
  
Ash, Misty, Raikou, Suicune, Zapados, and Pikachu were sitting around a campfire in the woods. Misty had her head on Ash's shoulder and Pikachu was curled up in Ash's lap.  
  
"Pika chu cha pi ka chi" I'm going to sleep Pikachu said and promptly did just that.  
  
I think we should all follow the little mouse's example Zapados proposed. Everyone nodded and started getting ready for bed. Suddenly Misty saw her bag move. Togipi came out of it and waddled over to Misty.  
  
"togi prrrriiiiii!" I wanna play! he said jumping up and down.  
  
Misty groaned and Ash asked, "Why is he so energetic?"  
  
Misty looked over at him and said in disbelief, "He SLEPT through the entire thing!"  
  
  
  
That ending was my lame attempt at some humor. Don't forget to R&R! I need those reviews to keep going. I'll TRY to get the next chapter posted soon. But right now….I'm…*yawn*…going..….. to …sleeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzz… *passes out on the floor next to her dog, who gets up and jumps onto the bed, snuggling under the covers and chuckles as her owner curls up on the doggie bed* 


	10. Brock's Training

All right, I'll admit it. This is short. Painfully short. But there really isn't much left for Brock to do! I'll probably skip his next chapter altogether and just stick with Ash and Misty. At least until they're back together. Anyway, I hope you'll like it anyway and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. I have a slight request to make of you, oh loyal readers, but I'll ask it at the end of the fic. Enjoy!  
  
* * * means a bit of time has passed.  
  
Disclaimer:Of course I own Pokemon. Didn't you know? I have Pokemon Crystal.... Pokemon Red.... Pokemon Yell- What? You're talking about the show, not the games? Of course, I don't own the show! What type of idiotic question is that!?  
  
Brock rode Entei, as they, with Moltres flying above them, slowly went back to the temple. They talked along the way.  
  
I do not think that Ash and Misty are finished with finding Zapados and Articuno Entei said as they went along.  
  
"Should we go and try to find them?" Brock asked.  
  
It would take us longer to catch up with them Moltres replied, I can think of a better way to pass the time  
  
"What's that?" Brock asked as they stopped at a field.  
  
Moltres landed and said simply Training  
  
"Excuse me?" Brock asked wearily. He didn't like that gleam in Moltres's eyes. Entei chuckled as Brock dismounted.  
  
You are going to be put in a very serious work out my young friend. Moltres is a serious trainer  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Ash and Misty?" Brock asked trying to think of some way to get out of it.  
  
Some things will have to Moltres replied looking Brock up and down. The firebird gave Brock a quick physical and mental measuring.  
  
He sighed. I think I have my work cut out for me  
  
"Hey!" Brock exclaimed. "I'm not THAT out of shape! I think I did pretty well when we fought that Chimera!"  
  
You could have done much better Moltres told him. And it's my job-  
  
Ahem Entei interrupted.  
  
Moltres rolled his eyes and corrected, OUR job, to make sure that next time Moltres looked Brock straight in his eyes, you will  
  
Brock gulped and asked, "what do I need to do?"  
  
First of, a lesson on your weapon Moltres said to Brock.  
  
Entei yawned and lay down in the softed grass. This might take a while he whispered to Brock. Moltres ignored him.  
  
Take out your staff Moltres told Brock, who brought it out. Immediately after he griped it, it burst into flame.  
  
Now, Moltres started to lecture, the Three Weapons were made by Zapados, Articuno, myself, and the last three human rulers. Each was given a special power to help fight the DarkOne. You getting all this? Moltres asked Brock who nodded eagerly.  
  
Good, now first you must learn to control your staff better he said.  
  
"You mean like learn how to fight with it?" Brock asked, swinging the staff around.  
  
No, I mean control it with your mind. These weapons have a type of consciousness. They help you with fighting and using your magic by controlling you very slightly  
  
"You mean the weapons are alive!?" Brock asked in surprise.  
  
Not alive, but they aren't inanimate objects either. Moltres corrected. Now having them help you is fine, but to a certain extent. They have a bit of ahhh Moltres groped for words.  
  
Stubborn streak Entei put in dryly.  
  
I was going to say strong willed Moltres said glaring at Entei who mearly chuckled.  
  
Brock glanced at them nervously.  
  
Nothing to worry about! Moltres said hastily, Once your properly trained, you'll be fine! Now, try to put out the flame  
  
Brock simply dropped the staff and the fire went out. Entei burst out laughing and Brock chuckled as Moltres sighed.  
  
I definitely have my work cut out for me.  
  
* * *  
  
It took Brock the better part of an hour, but he finally was able to make the staff put out it's fire while he was holding it. He fell to the ground exhausted. Moltres smiled at him in approval.  
  
Good. Now that you've accomplished that, it shouldn't be too hard to control it in other ways.  
  
Brock's only reply was to lay there, breathing hard.  
  
Get up! We still have more work to do Moltres ordered him.  
  
Brock looked over at Entei, who was taking a nap, and wished violently that HE was a legendary dog. Then he sighed and got up.  
  
Next your going to try to call your staff to you Moltres said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brock asked.  
  
There may be a time were your staff will be out of reach, or taken from you. You need to learn how to call it to you Moltres answered. We'll start with short distances, then work our way up!  
  
Brock set his staff down and walked about 4 feet away from it.  
  
Good Moltres said. Now, try calling it to you with your mind  
  
Brock said in his mind, :Staff, come: like he was calling a dog.  
  
You have to put more feeling in it than that! Moltres chided. Picture in your mind the staff coming to you and shout for it like you NEED it!  
  
Brock reached out his and called for it with all his might. He called once, twice, and more down the number line. It never came. He was starting to get frustrated.  
  
Reach for the magic inside you Moltres said calmly. Keep trying  
  
Brock growled softly and put all his will into his next call. :COME TO ME NOW!: He shouted in his mind. The staff flung it's self toward him, smacking his forehead hard, causing Brock to fall backwards.  
  
"Oooo, look at all the pretty pigeys" he said in a daze to the Pigeys flying around his head. Then he passed out.  
  
Entei sweatdroped as he turned toward Moltres who had about a dozen little sweatdrops on his forehead.  
  
I think you need to train him some more Entei observed, trying to hide his laughter.  
  
Be quiet Entei snapped Moltres as they put a pillow under Brock's head, and pulled his sleeping bag over him.  
  
Alright, now, time for that request. If you read my bio(which you probably didn't) you'll know that I don't exactly get to watch the pokemon shows, being in a third world country for the time being. My aunt does send them to me, but only like every 3 to 5 months. She sends like a box full of tapes. So if there is any change, like one of them getting a new pokemon or Ash and Misty FINALLY admitting their love, I won't know for a very long time. If one of you could be so kind as to telling me, IN A REVIEW, if something like that happens, I would appreciate it greatly. I plan to write future fanfics, and I would like to know if something happens. You don't need to tell me about the entire episode, but just say something like "I like you story. By the way, Chikorita has evolved" Something simple like that. Please? Thanks! I would ask to e-mail me, but I won't for two reasons. 1- putting it in a review is easier. 2- my mom freaks if she sees an e-mail address in my mailbox that  
she doesn't know. She thinks every one on the internet are middle aged, balding, fat men that want to seek me out and torment me through my e-mail. I know that about 99% of you are kids, teenagers, or young men/women who are just making friends and reading or writing fanfics. But my mom just doesn't realize this. So anyway, it would just help me out. Thanks if you do, no problem if you don't. TTFN! 


	11. True Love

Yay! I finally have the next chapter out! Thanks all of you who have reviewed so far. Please keep on reviewing! That is very important. Hmm, I should probably warn you though. I don't think this chapter has much of a point. *scrolls down* Nope, this is just a lot of romantic fluff, to tell you the truth. There isn't even a battle scene! Still, I think it's pretty good. There will be more action in the next chapter. I promise!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- Is they're anyone out there that actually DOES think I own pokemon? *looks around* No? Well, I guess we're done here than.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togipi were eating breakfast while discussing, with the Dogs and Zapados, about what to do next.  
  
We need to find Articuno Suicune said.  
  
Zapados nodded, She is probably in the Ice Caves at Swirl Island  
  
"Why do say that?" Ash asked, while he continued to scarf down his third helping of breakfast.  
  
Because that was always her favorite place to go. She and Lugia would go there, "secretly" Zapados replied rolling his eyes. His tone implied that it had been no secret.  
  
The Swirl Islands have been around since our time Raikou added.  
  
Suicune looked over at Misty, Why don't you feel for her, Heart? She asked her.  
  
Misty stopped feeding Togipi and nodded. "Alright" she said as she took out her crystal. Misty pictured Articuno in her mind and felt a tugging for east.  
  
She opened her eyes and said, "East."  
  
Zapados nodded, Swirl Islands are east of here  
  
"Then let's go!" Ash said standing up and raising his fist.  
  
"Pika chi chu!" I haven't finished eating! Pikachu told Ash. Ash sweatdropped and sat back down.  
  
"Okay, after Pikachu finishes, THEN we go!" Ash said. Misty smiled slightly, then stood up.  
  
"I'm going over to the river for a bit" she said, "come get me when it's time to go."  
  
Don't forget your crossbow! Suicune reminded her. Misty looked at the crossbow with slight dislike, but grabbed it anyway. She left Togipi with Pikachu, and with a glance back at Ash, disappeared into the woods, following the path to the river.  
  
Raikou, Suicune, and Zapados turned to Ash who looked back at them blankly.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
FOLLOW HER! Zapados exclaimed in expasteration.  
  
Can you really be THAT dense Ash? Raikou asked him in disbelief.  
  
"Wa?"  
  
Suicune sighed, Misty is confused, and worried. She needs you right now  
  
Pikachu looked up from his meal, "Pikachu pi ka " Got to her  
  
Ash scrambled to his feet and followed after Misty.  
  
Zapados shook his head, Just like the other rulers he muttered  
  
Why do all of them have to be so dense?? Raikou asked to the sky.  
  
I'm glad my heat-bonders aren't like that Suicune said smugly. Raikou and Zapados glared at her.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ash found Misty sitting on the bank of the lake. The water had come up to meet her, swirling lightly around her. She was staring into the distance with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. Ash hesitantly walked over and sat down besides her.  
  
"What's wrong Misty?"  
  
Misty turned to him and asked with a sad smile,  
  
"What makes you think something is wrong?"  
  
"You haven't hit me with your mallet in the past couple of days" Ash replied grinning.  
  
Misty chuckled, and Ash thought she might be feeling better. Then her chuckle turned into a sob and tears started running down her face. They dripped, light blue, into the water around them, then faded.  
  
"I can't do this!" she exclaimed through her tears, "I can't help save the world! I can't even train Psyduck properly!" Ash was surprised at this sudden outburst. Wanting to make her feel better, but not sure how, he acted on instinct, and put his arms around her. She collapsed onto his chest sobbing. He stroked her back and kissed her hair, rocking her gently. Slowly she calmed down until she wasn't crying anymore. Still, she clutched at him.  
  
"I can't do this" she whispered into his shirt, "I'm just a scrawny little runt who can barely train her pokemon. How could I do anything to help save the world?"  
  
Ash lifted her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes.  
  
"Your not a scrany little runt" he told her earnestly, "You're a beautiful young women, and you have one of the greatest relationships with pokemon, that I've ever seen. All pokemon seem to love you from the start. Remember when I first caught Caterpie? And you wanted to be friends with Pikachu? He liked you from the first time he saw you! He didn't even like ME when I first got him. Or the time we were helping Nurse Joy with the pokemon at the hospital. You quieted that baby Cubone when no one else could!"  
  
Misty smiled a little at the memories then her smile faded and she said, "I just don't think-"  
  
"Then don't think" Ash said silencing her by putting his finger on her lips. "Just act."  
  
"I think YOUR better at doing that then I am" she said against his finger with a grin. She was beginning to feel much better.  
  
Ash smiled sheepishly, "Okay, so maybe I do that a little bit."  
  
"A little? More like a lot!" Misty told him sarcastically  
  
"Hey!" Ash said pretending to be offended  
  
Misty laughed then looked at Ash and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Ash smiled at her then leaned in and kissed her. He meant it to be a light quick kiss, but it abruptly turned passionate. Her lips parted under his and his tongue slipped in to be met by hers. They held the kiss for more then a minute, then Ash slowly separated from her, the need to breath overcoming his want to hold the kiss forever. Ash opened his eyes to look at her. She still had her eyes closed, and seemed to be savoring the moment. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, Ash had to catch his breath again. She really was beautiful.  
  
"We should probably head back now" Ash said stuttering a little. Misty smiled at him as they stood up, and nodded.  
  
"I'm sure Pikachu must be done by now" she said.  
  
As they walked back to camp, Misty slipped her arm through his, holding his hand as their fingers intertwined.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Back at the camp, Ash and Misty started to pack up their things to get ready to go. Misty picked up Togipi, then mounted up on Suicune. Ash and Pikachu climbed onto Raikou.  
  
I'll be flying high above the trees Zapados said. I can't let any humans see me. I'll meet you when we get to Blooming Field and with that, took off through the trees to soar above the clouds.  
  
Raikou and Suicune bounded through the forest, dodging trees, following a path only they could see.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
It took them about half the day to get to Blooming Field. The sun was high in the sky when the Dogs stopped. In front of them was a seemingly endless field off blooming flowers.  
  
"What a beautiful, romantic place…" Misty said, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Ash nodded, "It's looks like a pretty good spot to eat lunch"  
  
Misty snapped out her mallet and whapped Ash off Raikou with it. "IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU THINK ABOUT ASH KETCHAM?!?" she roared.  
  
"I did say it was a PRETTY good spot…" Ash said dizzily. While thinking, :she must be feeling better: .  
  
Raikou and Suicune had to swallow down their laughter at the amusing couple. Just then, Zapados flew down and landed a few feet in front of them. He glanced at the beaten Ash and the raging Misty then said with a small sweatdrop, Maybe I should have stayed flying…  
  
"Pika chu pi" Ignore them Pikachu said jumping off of Raikou.  
  
"Togi prrrrIIII togi gi pri" Mommy and Daddy are weird Togipi added as he jumped down from Suicune to join "Uncle" Pikachu.  
  
"What did we stop for?" Ash asked has he got up.  
  
Umm……… actually Suicune said hesitantly  
  
We DID stop for lunch Raikou finished.  
  
Misty looked at Suicune with a sweatdrop and Suicune looked back at her sheepishly. We were hungry… she said plaintively. Misty sighed and helped Ash get out the food.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
After they had finished eating, the group decided to rest for just a bit before they go on to find Articuno. Ash and Misty decided to take a walk and enjoy their beautiful surroundings. Leaving the pokemon to rest, they chose a direction at random and just started walking.  
  
"these flowers are so beautiful…" Misty sighed as she looked out at the field. Ash smiled glancing at the surroundings.  
  
"hmm they are very pretty" he said, "but I know something here that outshines them all" Misty looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"What could be more beautiful than a field of flowers?" she asked.  
  
Ash bent down and plucked a small blue flower out of the grass. Turning he gently tucked it behind her ear and said simply, "You". Misty blushed a brilliant crimson. That had to be the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her! Ash lightly trailed his fingers down her cheek from her ear. Misty sighed happily and reached to put her arms around his neck. His touch made her feel so warm inside. She almost thought she would burst with the love she had for him. Misty closed her eyes has Ash gently brought her face closer to his……  
  
Ash swallowed as his slightly trembling finger caressed Misty's face. Her skin was so soft and warm. How could she make him feel this way? The affect she had on him was so overpowering. It was amazing how her simple presence made him do things all the more differently. He could work harder, run faster, and train better when she was with him. He wanted to be with her always, to protect her from anything and everything that would dare try to harm her. He WOULD protect her from anything that tried to harm her, he silently vowed to himself. Ash slipped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, leaning down for a kiss…..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think I'm getting better at writing romantic moments. Or at least, I HOPE I'm getting better. Like I said before, this chapter didn't have much of a point. And it was short to. I swear the next one will be longer and have more action! Really! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I try to get out chapters! So I think the most logical thing to do, is review. Don't you? Well, toodaloo!  
  
  
  
Hey! That rhymed! Do, review, you, toodaloo! Heh heh, I'm a poet and don't know it! *{~ 


	12. Water Queen

Alright! The next chapter is out! I had loads of fun writing it and I think I thought of a better name! How about "Legend's Quest"? Any better? Zeliata the Celestrial Houndoom gave me the idea, so thanks! If you people don't like it thought, I'll keep the current title. Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Have I ever SAID I own Pokemon? No? Well, okay then!  
  
{ }Element Pokemon Speech (you'll see)  
  
  
  
The group had just arrived at the ocean. They were only a few miles away from the Swirl Islands, and Articuno. So, of course, they had in countered a problem.  
  
There is NO WAY I'm swimming that far Raikou said looking at the water with distaste.  
  
Suicune rolled her eyes. You're strong enough to swim a few miles  
  
Raikou glared at her, sure it's fine for SOME pokemon. SOME of them can walk on water.  
  
Just because I'm blessed with this gift doesn't mean you have to be jealous about it Suicune answered primly. Raikou bristled. Zapdos interrupted before Raikou could retort.  
  
Could we leave some time, TODAY? he asked.  
  
Raikou turned to him, YOU'RE no better. YOU can fly! During all this, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togipi were lounging on the sand. Ash was sitting down with his legs spread and Misty sitting in between them. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and was resting his chin on her head. She was leaning back against his chest. Since their "conversation" at Blooming Field, they've been much more comfortable with each other. Pikachu was on Ash's head and Togipi was sitting in Misty's lap. All were watching the argument with a sweatdrop.  
  
"We're never going to get out of here" Misty said with a sigh.  
  
"Not if we can't find some way to get Raikou across the ocean without him having to swim it. He's as stubborn as I am." Ash replied.  
  
"Pikachu pi pi pika pi ka chi pikachaka chi piii ka chu." I think they're to caught up in their argument to think of a solution Pikachu observed. It was true. The three legendary pokemon had veered from getting across the ocean to a "it's your fault, not mine, and I'm better than you" classic sibling argument.  
  
"I guess that means we'll have to think of something" Misty said, snuggling closer to Ash.  
  
"Togi prrrriii! Togi togi gi pri!" Can't Uncle Zappy carry Uncle Raio? Togipi asked innocently to his "mother". Misty looked at Togipi blankly for a second then blinked and grinned happily.  
  
"Togipi! That's a great idea!" Misty exclaimed hugging her pokemon.  
  
"Togi!" Togipi said happily.  
  
"What was?" Ash asked curiously.  
  
"Togipi thought of the solution!" she said. Then she abruptly stood up and ran over to the pokemon, accidentally knocking Ash over face-first in the sand as Pikachu was flung off his head.  
  
Misty marched straight toward the arguing pokemon, then stopped and turned to Ash.  
  
"stop playing in the sand and come on!" she told him.  
  
"Wa?" Ash said dazedly lifting his head out of the sand. Pikachu, who had landed on his feet, went over to Misty, leaving a very confused Ash to follow.  
  
"HEY!" Misty shouted to get the legendaries attention. Raikou broke off from his ranting and the Dogs and Zapados looked at her.  
  
"Raikou, Zapdos can just carry you over the ocean." Misty said to them. Suicune smiled.  
  
Of course! The perfect solution! Raikou and Zapdos looked at each other.  
  
No way! Not gonna happen! they both said.  
  
"uh, I don't think you really have a choice…" Ash observed looking over at Misty and Suicune. They both had an identical look in their eyes. Raikou and Zapdos backed up a little.  
  
No… WAY! they protested  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Slooooooow doooooown! Raikou shouted as he tightened his grip on Zapdos's neck with his front paws, and clinged to Zapdos's back with his rear paws.  
  
ACK! Let go! Zapdos retorted swerving to the side as Raikou's weight yanked him over.  
  
Watch out for that cloud!  
  
I KNOW how to FLY!  
  
Ash sighed as he sat behind Misty on Suicune's back. It was a bright sunny day, the cool ocean wind felt good on his face, and the view of the sparkling sea was spectacular. All this was ruined by the constant bickering going on in his head between Zapdos and Raikou. Misty couldn't hear it and Suicune could tune it out, so only Ash was left with that bit of misery. Pikachu was on Ash's head again, his face thrust forward to feel the wind. Togipi was curled against Misty, taking a nap. Ash tightened his grip around Misty's waist and kissed the back of her neck as she cuddled against him, trying to just enjoy the moment with her.  
  
Look out for those Pidgys!  
  
Let go of my neck!  
  
Fat chance of that happening.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Suicune walked up onto one of the islands. Ash and Misty jumped off of her and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Where are Zapdos and Raikou?" Misty asked Ash.  
  
"They should be right be-"  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" BAM! Zapdos came diving down and half landed half crashed onto the island. Raikou came rolling off and landed on his back with his feet in the air. Zapdos slowly stood up and shook out his neck, then both his wings and his body for good measure. Raikou rolled over and started to hug the ground. Ash almost thought he would kiss it.  
  
Ground, solid, solid, stable ground he kept repeating.  
  
Never again. Zapdos said wearily, Never ever again. Suicune looked at them in amusement.  
  
So, did you have fun? Both electric pokemon turned to glare at her.  
  
"I think that's a no" Misty said to Ash. He nodded.  
  
"Pika" Pikachu agreed.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Which cave do we go into??" Ash asked. They were many different caves all along the islands.  
  
Articuno could be in any of them Zapdos said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey, Suicune?" Misty asked, she sounded distracted. They all turned to look at her. Misty's crystal was hovering about her neck, glowing a soft blue. It turned to point toward one of the caves.  
  
How did you get it to do that? Suicune asked in surprise.  
  
"I was trying to use it to find Articuno like we did before, but instead of showing a picture, it started to did this." Misty answered  
  
"I guess we go into this cave" Ash said going toward the one the crystal was pointing to. The rest of the group followed Ash into the cave.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
There were small crystals giving off faint blue light, so that there was just enough to see by. They were embedded in the cave floor. Below them was an underground lake. As they continued to walk down the path, Misty's crystal grew brighter and brighter. The path started to slope down until it ended at the lake.  
  
"Now where do we go?" Ash asked. They could see the end of the lake where it ran into the cave wall.  
  
Listen Suicune said, her ears erect.  
  
"It sounds like a water fall" Misty said. She looked around, "But I don't see it"  
  
Misty listened harder when she suddenly gasped in surprise. Without a word, she handed Togipi to Ash and she and Suicune dived in the water.  
  
"Misty!" Ash exclaimed, and was about to go in after her when Zapdos stopped him.  
  
You would not be any help to her. She is in her element, and can do much more than you. Raikou nodded.  
  
You would only be a hindrance to whatever she is doing.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Misty swam deep below the surface of the water, looking for the source of the cry that she had heard. But, as she swam deeper and deeper, she started to worry about how she would get another breath of air. She wouldn't be able to come back up in time…. Suicune swam up in front of her and said  
  
Do not be afraid, embrace the water  
  
Misty looked at her cautiously then slowly opened her mouth. She could breath! Before she could celebrate, however she heard the cry again.  
  
:It sounds like a pokemon: she thought to Suicune.  
  
This way Suicune replied and Misty swam after the Dog. Suddenly a baby Dratini swam passed Misty and hid behind her. She barely had time to recognize the pokemon before she heard a roar. A Gyarados was in hot pursuit of the little Dratini and it was coming straight towards her!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ash paced back and forth, never taking his eyes off the water. What if something terrible happened to Misty without him there to protect her?  
  
Suicune will do a fine job protecting Misty, Ash Raikou pointed out. Ash glared at him. Despite that, he was sure that Suicune couldn't do as good a job of protecting HIS Misty as HE could. But all he could do was watch, and wait.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The Gyarados charged Misty with an evil intent in its eyes. Before Misty could act, Suicune rammed Gyarados from the side, pushing him away. The Gyarados roared again and charged. Suicune dived, grabbing the Gyarados in her paws and forcing him down onto the lake's bottom.  
  
Yield! In the name of Lugia and the Ones who once Ruled, I command you to stop!  
  
The Gyarados stopped thrashing around and laid still, surprise in its eyes. Misty swam toward it with the baby Dratini in her arms.  
  
"You dare to try and attack me?" she asked the Gyarados. Suicune slowly got off of the water dragon. The Gyarados got up and bowed, his head and eyes lowered.  
  
{Forgive me Lady Queen. I did not realize who you are or that the Great Ones were even still alive} Misty blinked in surprise when she realized she could understand him, but didn't show it.  
  
"That is forgivable. What is not is the fact that you were trying to harm this baby Dratini" Misty said. The Dratini had curled itself around Misty, it's head hidden behind her back. The Gyarados's eyes flashed in anger and annoyance when the Dratini was spoken of.  
  
{It had deliberately swum into my territory. I was mearly…encouraging it to "play" elsewhere.} Suicune's eyes narrowed.  
  
Your intent was far greater than to just discourage She told it. Misty nodded. Than smiled at the Gyarados.  
  
"I know your kind are very territorial, and quick to anger, so I will let you go this time. But do not go and harm those younger and weaker than you." The Gyarados bowed.  
  
{As you wish Lady Queen} Then it looked up again.  
  
{My clan has always been faithful to the Old Rulers. If you ever need warriors, our skills will be at your command} Then it swam off.  
  
Misty looked at Suicune. Many questions in her eyes.  
  
Later Suicune said looking at the Dratini. Misty nodded and turned to the bundle in her arms.  
  
"Are you lost little one?" Misty asked it kindly. The Dratini looked up at her with wide sad eyes. Suicune came up and nuzzled it.  
  
He is too young to speak yet. He must have been separated from his mother.  
  
"How will we find his mother?" Misty asked worriedly.  
  
From what I can pick up from his thoughts, he went off to play while his mother was asleep. They live in an under water cave. I think I might be able to find it  
  
Suicune floated for away, looking this way and that. Then she chose a direction and started to swim, Misty following her with the Dratini still in her arms.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ash's pacing was really starting to annoy Pikachu, Raikou, and Zapdos. He had now started to mutter to himself, which was equally annoying.  
  
Raikou, just send a though out to Suicune so we can tell Ash Misty is alright Zapdos said in expastoration. Raikou looked doubtful.  
  
He needs to learn to trust in Misty and her abilities to protect herself. Some day we might have to all separate and he can't worry about Misty when he needs to focus on a different urgent task Pikachu watched Ash pace and mutter and growled.  
  
"Pika chu chi kachu Pikapi!" If you don't do something I'll shock Ash myself!  
  
Raikou sighed and nodded.  
  
Suicune? Sister, are you there? Raikou asked sending the thought to her.  
  
What is it brother? Suicune replied, she seemed distracted.  
  
Is everything alright? Ash is worried Raikou said. He could hear Suicune chuckle in his mind.  
  
Misty is fine. We're just returning a baby pokemon to his mother Suicune replied, widening her thought range to include Ash, Zapdos, and Pikachu. The electric pokemon could see Ash visibly relax.  
  
Ok sis, see you soon and with that, Raikou broke the link.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Suicune felt the link break and looked over her shoulder at Misty, who had heard the entire conversation. Misty smiled, happy to know that Ash was worried about her, but annoyed that about HOW worried he was. She had caught a mental image of Ash and Raikou's annoyance at him. She'd have to talk to Ash after this was over.  
  
I think this is it Suicune said pointing to a cave. The Dratini squealed happily and wiggled in Misty's arms. Misty laughed.  
  
"I defiantly think this is it" she said Suddenly there was a ripple in the water. Something was coming out of the cave! Suicune tensed, then relaxed as a Dragonair swam out of the cave. The Dratini squealed again and swam out of Misty's arms and to his mother. The Dragonair curled around her child, then looked up at Misty.  
  
{Thank You Water Queen} was all she said. But as Misty looked into the Dragonair's eyes, she saw so much more. There was such understanding in those eyes. The Dragon knew all about Misty, Suicune, and what was happening in the world.  
  
{You are looking for the Ice Bird?} Dragonair asked Misty calmly. Misty nodded.  
  
{Let us get your friends. I can take you to her} Dragonair swam past Misty with the Dratini following her. Misty and Suicune looked at each other. Then wordlessly followed after her.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ash sat on the cold stone floor, watching the water's surface. Raikou was laying lion style on one side of him, Pikachu was on his lap, and Zapdos was on the other. Zapdos and Raikou were discussing about possible ways to get to the triangle of stars the Darkone was trapped in, when Ash noticed a ripple on the water. He got up excitedly as Pikachu jumped off his lap. A Dragonair head and neck popped out of the water, closely followed by a small Dratini head. Before Ash could wonder what they were doing. Misty and Suicune broke the surface. They walked onto the cave floor as Ash ran toward them. Misty gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Dragonair has promised to show us the way to Articuno" she told the group.  
  
"How…?" Ash asked her surprised. Misty smiled, another kiss, then said,  
  
"Tell ya later" Then she took his hand and pulled him into the water. Suicune opened her mouth and two large bubbles came out, engulfing Pikachu and Togipi. In them, they would be able to breathe just fine. Then they dived after Ash and Misty. Raikou and Zapdos looked at each other then groaned.  
  
I hate getting my fur wet Raikou grumbled.  
  
Oh yeah? Try swimming with wings and feathers! Zapdos snapped back. Suicune's head popped out of the water.  
  
Are you two coming? she asked amused.  
  
Zapdos and Raikou sighed in unison and jumped into the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	13. So tired......

Okay! The next chapter is out! It's slightly short, but not really. You guess like the new title? Don't worry, it's still the same story! I won't keep you, I'm sure you all want to get to the good stuff. Just a quick reminder to REVIEW, and off to the story!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own a lot of stuff, but Pokemon isn't one of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash held on to Misty's hand as they dived deep, following Dragonair. Soon however, Ash found that one can only go so far with out air. Ash stopped swimming and Misty turned around, feeling the tug on her arm. She gasped lightly when she saw Ash's face turning a bit blue from the lack of air. Swimming closer to him, she pressed her lips to his, giving him some of her air. This allowed enough time for the pokemon to catch up.  
  
How much further must we swim? Zapdos asked sourly. Swimming in feathers was NOT fun. Dragonair turned around.  
  
{We will reach Her soon} she answered. Ash looked at her in surprise.  
  
:We can understand her?:  
  
Misty nodded  
  
:I don't why we can understand her: she said looking at the Legendary Pokemon. Suicune treaded water impatiently.  
  
We'll explain once this is over with she told them. Raikou and Zapdos nodded. Ash and Misty sighed, then continued to follow Dragonair and Dratini, Suicune Pikachu and Togipi followed them, (remember they're in the bubbles) and Raikou and Zapdos bringing up the rear.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Dragonair stopped at an underwater cave. There, she surfaced.  
  
{On the other side of the cave, is a waterfall. Behind the waterfall is the Ice Queen}  
  
Misty and Ash swam forward to Dragonair. Misty spoke,  
  
"Thank you for showing us. We are very grateful" The Dragonair smiled.  
  
{I have only done what any of my kind would have done for you. Unlike many of the other pokemon, we of the Dragon remember what the world was once like. The stars are fading my Queen, and when they do, nothing but hate and destruction will follow.} Dragonair looked down upon the baby Dratini, who had curled around his mother.  
  
{I don't want my child to grow up in that world} Dragonair whispered. Then she looked at Suicune, Raikou, Zapdos, Pikachu, and Togipi.  
  
{My lords and lady, I pledge my life to you} Then she looked at Ash and Misty,  
  
{Thunder King, Water Queen, I pledge my heart you} then she bowed, or at least, the closest Ash and Misty could come to was a bow, and then Dragonair dived under water, Dratini following along behind her.  
  
"Thunder King….Water Queen….do the pokemon know more about this than we do?" Ash asked the pokemon. Raikou sighed.  
  
There are many pokemon that have passed down tales of the old times from generation to generation. There are many who believe, but for every one that does, there are many who have forgot. Zapdos nodded.  
  
We have been asleep, dormant for centuries; we are but a myth in Pokemon history, legends in human's fairy tales. Not all will know you as the Rulers, not all will recognize us as the Lords Ash sighed as he slowly treaded water. This was all too much for him. Suicune looked at the Ash and Misty in sympathy.  
  
Let us find Articuno and get back with Entei, Brock, and hopefully Moltres, then talk more about this. For now lets focus on the task at hand. Ash and Misty nodded, and then, after taking a deep breath, dived back under water.  
  
They swam under the cave wall, into a tunnel. The tunnel wasn't to long, so they got to the other side quickly. Once there, they resurfaced. They were inside a gigantic cave. The cave roof reached far beyond Zapdos's head. There was enough space for five, six houses at least. In front of them, was a gigantic waterfall. They swam to shore, and stood on the bank.  
  
"Dragonair said Articuno was behind the waterfall" Ash said.  
  
"Let's go" Misty replied taking a deep breath, and clasping Ash's hand.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"It's getting chilly" Ash said, rubbing his arms.  
  
"Pikachu" Pikachu agreed.  
  
I think this is why Raikou said, looking behind the waterfall. Behind it was a cave, and it was encased in ice. Misty stepped into the cave, and looked around her. Her reflection was projected all around the cave. Her breath looked like a white mist.  
  
"I like it….." Misty said, touching the wall. The ice was cool, and smooth. Ash went over to touch the ice.  
  
Uh, I wouldn't- Zapdos started to say.  
  
"Ow!" Ash exclaimed. The ice was so cold, it burned! Zapdos sighed.  
  
I tried to warn you  
  
Ash looked over at Misty, who still had her hand on the ice wall.  
  
"Why can Misty touch it?" Raikou sighed.  
  
Think Ash, ice is part of her element. It wouldn't hurt her  
  
"Oh"  
  
Misty stared down into the cave, oblivious to what was happening. She furrowed her face, as a strange feeling over came her. She put her hand to her hand, leaning against the wall. Suddenly she felt tired….so tired. Suicune yawned.  
  
What…? Why am I so……… she started to say as she curled on the floor.  
  
"Ash?" was the last thing Misty had a chance to gasp out, as she started to fall to the floor. Ash leaped over, and caught her before she even hit the ground.  
  
"Misty? MISTY!?" Ash exclaimed shaking her.  
  
"Togi?" Togipi poked his mother, worried. Ash looked up and saw Raikou and Zapdos trying to wake Suicune up, but to no avail.  
  
"What's wrong with Misty!!???" Ash asked, well, basically yelled at them.  
  
We don't know, we-  
  
"Hahahahahahaaaa" Two voices interrupted Raikou. A boy and a girl appeared, blocking off the rest of the cave.  
  
"Demon! Shadow! What have you done to Misty!?" Ash shouted at them, as he cradled Misty's head in his lap. Demon and Shadow laughed again, making Raikou's and Pikachu's fur bristle and Zapdos's feather ruffle. Togipi just kept tugging on Misty.  
  
"Oh there's nothing wrong with her" Shadow said, her voice dripping with false sympathy.  
  
"But, I do believe there might be something wrong with your little birdie over here" she continued. Demon smirked and snapped his fingers. Articuno appeared on the cave's floor, so deep into sleep, she was almost in a coma. Zapdos cried out in anger to see his sister in such a state.  
  
"Touchy" Demon said showing his teeth in a not so friendly grin. Raikou growled.  
  
That's why Suicune and Misty fell asleep. By being so close to Articuno, part of their spell crossed over to them!  
  
"Without your little girlfriend and her pet to help you, you won't have a chance of defeating us!" Demon told them in triumph. Ash gently laid Misty against Suicune. Then he stood and glared at Demon and Shadow as he unsheathed his sword. Raikou and Zapdos came up to stand besides him and Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulders, his cheeks sparking with electricity.  
  
"I think there getting aggressive" Demon said to Shadow. Shadow turned to him,  
  
"do you think we should have Mimi take care of them?" she asked  
  
"I think we should" Demon agreed. Raikou and Zapdos looked at each other.  
  
Mimi?  
  
Mimi! Come here girl! Shadow called out. Ash felt the floor rumble beneath his feet. He ran out of the cave, the pokemon following him. Raising out of the water a huge Hydra raising out of it. It had three heads each, Raikou and Zapdos were quick to notice, that each had a full set of teeth.  
  
"If you defeat Mimi, our spell shouldn't hold together" Shadow called out as they started to disappear.  
  
"But I don't think you'll be alive to find out!" Demon yelled just as they teleported away.  
  
The Hydra roared and Ash raised his sword.  
  
"Come on guys! We got to save Misty and the pokemon!" she shouted as he ran toward the Hydra, Pikachu following. Raikou leaped after them, and Zapdos flew into the air.  
  
Always the hero… Raikou sighed as he rushed to defend Ash in battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil. But, I figured I'd stop here so I could give you guys the chapter. I'll see you all later! 


	14. So Many Resques

Whoa! I got another chapter out ALREADY!! Betcha none of you saw this coming! Two chapters in like, two days. And this one is about eight pages long! Go me! I stayed up all night to finish it. I hope I get a lot of reviews for this. I'm hoping for 100.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, I'd have the best laptop computer money could buy. Instead I'm using a mean, old, cranky, possessed one my brother gave me when he got a new one. So all things considered, I think it's obvious I don't own it.  
  
  
  
Ash charged the Hydra sword drawn. The Hydra swung one of her claws, but Ash nimbly jumped over it, bringing his sword down and cutting open the palm. The Hydra roared, all three heads coming at Ash at once. Raikou leaped for the left head, while Zapdos dove for the right. Ash swung his sword just as Pikachu let lose a devastating Thunder attack at the middle head. The combined force cut off the head, causing it to fall into the water and dissolve. Raikou's mighty jaws and claws cut through the left head, and the force of Zapdos's fall, drove his beak straight through the right head's neck. The body fell with a loud bam!  
  
"That was easy" Ash said, turning away from the Hydra to face Raikou and Zapdos.  
  
"Great thunder attack Pikachu!"  
  
Uh, Ash? Raikou said.  
  
"Pika chu chi?" Really? thanks!  
  
Ash Zapdos said urgently.  
  
"Yep, that thunder attack and my sword cut that head straight off!"  
  
ASH! Both Zapdos and Raikou yelled.  
  
"What?" Ash asked annoyed.  
  
Look behind you! Raikou told him pointing.  
  
"Huh?" Ash turned around to see the Hydra's body standing up. It was wiggling around. Then suddenly nine heads sprouted out of it! The heads looked at each other, grinning, then roared at the startled Ash and co.  
  
Uh-oh Raikou stated. There was no time for a response as the Hydra charged them.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"AAAAAAAA" Ash screamed, chopping heads franticly. Raikou, Zapdos, and Pikachu were in a frenzy with electric and physical attacks, trying to protect Ash, but with every head cut off, three more sprouted out of the body.  
  
Maybe we should stopped with the whole, head thing Zapdos panted, sending a electric shock at one of the sixty something heads.  
  
Ya think? Raikou retorted, franticly dodging teeth.  
  
"What else can we-"  
  
"PPIIIIIIKAAAAAA!" LOOK OUT! Pikachu yelled. Five heads were going straight towards Ash! With a cry, Zapdos dove, grabbing Ash in his talons, and pulling up. The heads ran into each other, causing them to scream in rage. Suddenly, about half of the heads, focused their attention on the bird and the boy. Zapdos used all of his flying skills, dodging teeth, claws, and tongues. His mind concerned on one thing. Keeping Ash safe. Then one of the heads came up from behind, knocking into Zapdos and causing him to drop Ash, right onto the Hydras back! Ash dug his sword into the Hydras flesh. The Hydra bucked and kicked in agony.  
  
"Keep the heads busy!" Ash yelled as he hung onto his sword as if his life depended on it. Because it did. If he let go, he'd be flung off and ram into the very hard cave wall. If one of those heads came back for him, he'd be deader then a Sandshrew crossing the freeway at rush hour. Raikou slashed, bit, and shocked for all he was worth, Zapdos flung himself into the middle of the heads, clawing and shrieking, and Pikachu was using agility, as he raced in, around, and up necks and heads. Then Zapdos had an idea.  
  
Ash! Focus all your energy into the sword! he called out.  
  
"What!? Why?" Ash yelled still holding on.  
  
Just focus your energy into the sword and picture it flooding through the it and into the Hydra! Do it NOW!  
  
Ash closed his eyes and pictured Raikou, Zapdos, and Pikachu, fighting for their lives, and for his life. He thought of Demon and Shadow, laughing at him. But most of all, he thought of Misty, lying there, unconscious. All his anger flooded out of in and into the sword. Then the sword let it all out in a tidal wave of energy. The Hydra screamed, a bright light forming in her chest, then the energy exploded in her, causing the Hydra to blast into pieces from the inside out. Ash was flung off, but Raikou leaped and caught him in his teeth. Zapdos landed wearily, shaking himself and flinging pieces of hydra every where.  
  
UUUUUUG! he shouted in disgust. Pikachu followed Zapdos's example, shaking himself vigorously. Raikou and Ash landed in the lake, washing away all traces of Hydra off them. Ash swam to shore and ran back into the cave. One thought on his mind. Misty. He found her laying next to Togipi who was still trying to wake his mother up. No one was awake.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Why isn't she awake? They said the spell would be broken once the Hydra was defeated!" Ash shouted at Raikou and Zapdos, as he cradled Misty's head in his lap.  
  
"Pika-pi…" Ash… Pikachu's ears drooped a little when he saw Ash and Misty in such states.  
  
Raikou sadly knelt by his sister as Zapdos stood by his.  
  
Obviously they were lieing Zapdos snapped, angry at the world. Raikou nuzzled Suicune's face then looked up thoughtfully.  
  
They shouldn't be under as deep a spell as Articuno. Misty wasn't fully connected with her yet, so there for, neither was Suicune. he looked thoughtfully at Ash, then turned to Zapdos.  
  
Maybe he could try to call her back? Zapdos looked at Raikou with hope in his eyes.  
  
You're right! But… he turned to Ash,  
  
This is high level magic that can only work if the caller truly loves the person he's calling to. He must believe fully in himself and in her. Do you think you can do it Ash? Ash nodded, determination in his eyes.  
  
"I'd do anything for Misty"  
  
Okay Zapdos nodded I'll coach you through this. Close your eyes Ash complied.  
  
Now think of Misty, your most vivid memory of her Ash thought of the night they confessed their love. How the moonlight shown on her face, making her glow like the angel he believed she was.  
  
think of that memory, and look for a tie, a connection between yourself and Misty. Not a physical one, but one that exists only between soul mates. Then call to her, and bring her back!  
  
Ash searched through the darkness, finding what looked like in his mind's eye, a line coming from his heart, connecting to Misty's. He grasped that tie, and called out to her.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
:Misty? Misty where are you?:  
  
:….Ash? are you there?: her voice was faint and far away. But it was there!  
  
:Misty! Yes it's me!:  
  
:Oh Ash! Where are you? It's so dark…..:  
  
Ash concentrated on the line, his thoughts only on Misty.  
  
:I'm here Misty! Please come back to me!:  
  
:Ash? Ash!: her voice was nearer. Ash 's heart surged with hope.  
  
:Misty! Come to me! Please Mist, find your way back to me!: Misty followed the sound of his voice, franticly looking for her one and only love. Suddenly they found each other, colliding in a flash of yellow and blue.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ash opened his eyes, and looked down at Misty. Misty stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at Ash, wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned down for a kiss. Behind him, Suicune had stood up rather abruptly, knocking Raikou, who had been standing rather anxiously over her, down and making him hit his head rather hard on the cave floor. Pikachu couldn't help but laugh. Suicune shook herself and yawned.  
  
What happened? she asked.  
  
Raikou slowly stood, rubbing his head and filled Suicune and Misty, (who had broken away from Ash for air) on what had happened. Misty picked up Togipi hugging the little pokemon to her.  
  
"Togi prrrriiiii" he said happily. Then everyone's joy was broken by Zapdos's cry of despair.  
  
She still hasn't woken! It was true. Articuno had not stirred.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
They all stood around Articuno. Well, every one but Misty stood. She was kneeling by the ice bird, touching Articuno's cheek softly.  
  
"How can we get her to wake up?" Misty asked, looking up at the group.  
  
Raikou, Suicune, and Zapdos looked at each other, conferring.  
  
We don't think Articuno's really asleep….. Suicune told them thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious?" Ash asked confused. In all outward appearance, Articuno did look like she was asleep. Zapdos shook his head.  
  
Articuno is one of us! A legendary pokemon, and the most powerful Ice pokemon alive! She just couldn't be rendered helpless just by a sleep spell!  
  
We think Raikou continued, that Articuno is locked away some where in her mind. Her consciousness blocked from controlling her body.  
  
"How'd you come up with that?" Ash wanted to know.  
  
When I went got affected by the spell, it wasn't like falling asleep Suicune told him, more like I was in a semi-conscious. Like a dream you can't get out of Misty nodded in agreement. That's how it felt to her to.  
  
"So how do we bring her back?" Misty wanted to know.  
  
We think if you call her, she will come Zapdos told Misty. She always did put loyalty and love to the Water Queen higher than anything else. he added. Misty bit her lip.  
  
"but….I don't know how" she faltered looking away. Ash touched her shoulder.  
  
"You can do it Misty, I know you can!"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Togi!" Misty nodded.  
  
"If you guys think I can do it then…" she took a deep breath.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
She'll need a lifeline. Some one to anchor her to the real world. We don't know how powerful, this spell can be. We don't want her to be sucked up in it. Suicune pointed out. Ash automatically volunteered.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
Just talk to her, make her stay with us Raikou explained. Ash nodded and sat besides Misty, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Ready"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Misty closed her eyes. Taking slow, deep breaths. She reached out her mind toward Articuno. She could feel her. She was very close.  
  
"I feel her…." Misty's voice sounded sleepy and distant.  
  
"Where are you?" Ash asked, keeping the grip on her hand.  
  
"I don't know….it's very blue, and it's kinda cold…." Misty replied.  
  
She must be in Articuno's consciousness Raikou whispered.  
  
Shhhhhhhhh! Suicune and Zapdos both replied.  
  
"She's near, but she's trapped. She can't get out…."  
  
"Try to find out where she is." Ash told her.  
  
Misty was silent for a while. The Ash asked.  
  
"Misty? Where are you now?"  
  
"There's a wall….it's black and purple. It clashes with all the blue…." Misty's voice sounded puzzled.  
  
"Is Articuno on the other side of the wall?" Ash asked her. Misty nodded.  
  
"Yes, I can feel her over there." Ash thought for a moment, then asked,  
  
"Is there anyway around it?" Misty went silent again, then said.  
  
"No. No matter which way I go, the wall extends that way." Ash looked over at the legendary pokemon. They nodded.  
  
"If you can't go around it, then you're going to have to go through it."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Misty summoned up her power and mentally pushed at the wall. It trembled a little, then held firm.  
  
"It's not working…" she told her audience.  
  
Let me add my strength to yours Suicune said. Misty felt Suicune's power mix with her own. Again, she pushed at the wall. The wall trembled more, but still held firm.  
  
"Nope…" she said to them. Waiting to see what they thought. Then she felt Raikou's, Zapdos's, Ash's, and even Pikachu's and little Togipi's strength all pour into her. The pokemon had connected to Suicune, and then to her. Ash had connected to her directly, pouring all his love and strength into her. Misty used all the power of her friends to slam against the wall. At first, it almost seemed as if it worked. The wall started to tumble, then collapse in on it's self. Then Misty was shot with such over whelming pain that she wasn't sure if she screamed, blacked out, or what. All she knew was the pain. And then…..she felt another power, and she was slowly incased in a barrier of ice.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ash could feel the wall breaking, and he almost shouted in joy. Then his joy was quickly replaced by horror, as Misty let out an ear-piercing scream that tore at his heart. Ash had no idea what to do. No idea how to stop whatever Misty was going through. He had never felt so helpless in his life.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Misty didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that the pain was going away, all she cared about at that moment was that the pain was going away. Misty felt something like feathers wrap around her, then a voice in her head said.  
  
Do not fear, my lady.  
  
Then she was being lifted up, and out. Back to her body.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ash was just about to yell at Suicune to do something, when Misty stopped screaming, and fell limp in his arms. Then before he could even try to figure out whether that was good or bad sign, Misty opened her eyes at the same time Articuno opened hers. They stared at each other for a moment, then they bonded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! Come on! I'm so close to 100! It'd make me soooo happy if I got 100 reviews. *Does big puppy eyes* Please? 


	15. Brock trains some more

I'm SO sorry I've haven't updated! My internet connection has been down for months! We just finally got it fixed. Then ff.net goes down and a bunch of stuff just kept happening! Here's two, yes, two chapters as an apology. I'm really incredibly sorry! Stupid internet connection..But I must warn you, it's a Brock chapter. He's back by popular demand! Well, no, not really, but some are curious about him, so I thought I'd give you a update on what he's doing. Nothing elaborate though. Oh! And before I forget, I have some things I need to add in my Author's Notes. I've been forgetting to say these things every chapter..  
  
I love constructive criticism. If you have a correction, don't be afraid to tell me! Sorry Zita for spelling your name wrong! It's a pretty hard name to spell. I didn't mean to. I got 100 reviews! Thanks everyone. I think Snea gave me my 100th, then everyone else gave me more! Thanks a whole lot everyone! *{~ TTFN= Ta Ta For Now. It's from Winnie the Pooh. Tiger's little saying. I myself am an Eeyore fan, but I like the saying.  
  
I think that's all. If I forgot anything, I'll say it next time. Now on to the chapters!  
  
Disclaimer- nope, sorry got the wrong girl.  
  
  
  
Brock flexed his muscles and grinned. All that training had really paid off! He was the new Buff, Broad, Beautiful Brock! He struck a pose and his shirt ripped. The third one this week. He took it off, throwing it to the side. Then struck another pose.  
  
"With this new bod, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny won't be able to keep their hands off me" he told himself, grinning. Then, off to the left, he heard some giggling. He turned and there they were. The beautiful, lovely, ravishing, stupendous, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Brock slicked down his hair, puffed out his chest, and strutted toward them.  
  
"Excuse me ladies" he said in a deep, powerful voice.  
  
"Oh my!" the two girls exclaimed. Brock flexed his arms, grinning, dashingly.  
  
"Are either of you free tonight? You can watch me weight train with my Onix" Nurse Joy giggled, reaching out to rub his chest, then wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
"Me too!" Officer Jenny exclaimed, jumping into Brock's arms.  
  
"Now, now ladies, there's plenty of Brock for us all.."  
  
Both girls leaned in, bringing their sweet lips close to each of his ears. He could feel their warm breath. He closed his eyes, waiting for them to make his dreams come true. Their lips parted and....  
  
BROCK! YOU'RE LATE!  
  
"WAAAAAAA-oomf!" Brock leaped out of bed and landed on the cold, hard, stone floor. He rubbed his head, every time that bird shouted, it gave him a headache.  
  
"Please..let me rest" he whimpered. His entire body ached and he still had a bump where his staff had hit him in the head. Then he heard smothered laughter and looked up to see the firedog, his jaw shut tight, with one paw clutched over his mouth. Even through all this effort, chuckles still sneaked out.  
  
Brock! I said up at FIRST light! That means when the sun is COMING up! Not when it's ALREADY up! Molders told him, expasturated. They had made it to the temple three days ago, and had continued the training right then. But no matter how many times Molders told Brock this, Brock couldn't get up at dawn. Brock groaned again, slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"This is inhuman! My body feels like it's been beaten by a tornado, run over by a truck, and hurled through a burning forest!"  
  
It hasn't? Could've fooled me.. Entei said, as he walked outside, to join Molders. Brock didn't know what was worse, Moltres's training, or Entei's comments. Brock groaned again, stretching his back, which felt like one big bruise.  
  
"I'll be out in a sec!" he shouted, then, slowly and painfully, got dressed for training. Inside the temple were more secrete rooms that Moltres had opened. He was in one of the bedrooms, the walls were covered in red orange stones, and in the middle of the room was a bed and a dresser. Sighing, Brock finished dressing and went to follow Entei and Moltres.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Maybe you should go easier on the lad, at least until the others get here Entei sat down in the grass, looking up at the dot in the sky that was Molders.  
  
We both know that one more day of training can be the difference between victory and defeat. Molders swooped down, banking left.  
  
That extra lap he can do around the field may get him that much farther from danger. One more ability with his staff may save him in battle He landed besides Entei, stretching his wings. Entei sighed, nodding.  
  
I know, but he does try hard. At least you could let his body get used to the excersizing. He may become strong enough to run twenty miles, but if he's too sore to do it... Entei broke off as Brock came outside. He twirled his staff between his fingers and looked at the pokemon expectantly.  
  
"All right, what's next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yep, well, that's basically it. Now that we all know Brock is fine, (more or less) we can get back to Ash and Misty! Yay! 


	16. What's wrong Ash?

Misty laid Togipi down upon her sleeping bag. The little egg was tuckered out from all the excitement. Looking around the campsite, Misty had to smile at the scene that had become increasingly familiar. Raikou and Zapdos were arguing about something irrelevant. Suicune and Articuno were ignoring their siblings and catching up on old times. Pikachu was in his own little world, his entire being focused on a bottle of ketchup. Ash was... Misty blinked, startled when she realized Ash wasn't at the campsite at all. She bit her lip in confusion, then went over to where Articuno and Suicune were talking.  
  
"Have either of you seen Ash?" Suicune shook her head absent-mindedly.  
  
He was here a minute ago. Articuno cocked her head slightly and ruffled her feathers.  
  
Begging your pardon Lady, but I believe the young Lord went over there. By yonder lake her voice was soft. She pointed with her wing toward the direction of the lake. Misty thought the way Articuno talked was very romantic. Like a Shakespeare play, but she didn't think she'd ever get used to being called Lady.  
  
"You don't have to call me Lady" Misty pointed out as she went toward the lake.  
  
I know Lady Articuno answered, her beak opened in a shy smile as she watched Misty go.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ash stood staring into the lake, but he wasn't seeing ripples in the waves, or his reflection. Instead, he kept seeing Misty diving into the pool, Misty fainting in the cave, and most importantly, Misty screaming as the barrier in Articuno's mind broke down. Ash was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice Misty until she laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Ash" she whispered, slipping her arm through his.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ash turned his head away.  
  
"What makes you think anything is wrong?" he said it more sharply then he intended, causing Misty to let go of him. She moved in front of Ash, crossing her arms and glaring at him.  
  
"I know you better than I know myself Ash Ketchum, so of course I can see there's something wrong! You had better tell me what's wrong, right now!" Ash clenched his fists, then turned to look into her eyes. Misty was startled to see tears in them. Her anger immediately softened to concern.  
  
"Ash? Please tell me what's wrong" she said softly, taking his hand. Ash sighed, trying to find the words to say.  
  
"It's just..today I realized just how much danger you're putting yourself into. Danger that, I can't protect you from" Ash took Misty's other hand in his own and squeezed them gently.  
  
"What if something happens to you when I can't be there to protect you? I don't know what I'd do without you" Misty placed her hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Ash, there are going to be times that we both are going to be in danger of getting hurt, or worse. But we can't stop just because we're afraid" Ash blinked and looked at Misty in confusion.  
  
"We? What do you mean we? I just want YOU to stop. If something happens to ME, in won't matter as much" Misty eyes, so full of compassion, abruptly blazed in anger. She took a step back and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't you think I worry about you Ash Ketchum?! It drives me crazy every time you run off to save a pokemon, or the world or whatever! Every time you go off, I'm afraid I might never see you again! But I have to trust that you'll be all right! And you must do the same for ME!" Ash put his hand behind his head, taken back by her outburst.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Mist, I never really thought of it that way. I guess you go through the same thing I'm going through..." Misty sighed, the anger slowly seeping out to be replaced by her love for him. She slipped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Sometimes, we won't be able to protect each other, but we have to trust that everything will turn out okay. And even if something does happen to us, it doesn't mean we will love each other any less. Right?" Misty looked up at Ash, suddenly worried that he didn't feel the same.  
  
"Right" Ash told her, and relief spilled through her heart like rain into a river. She smiled, and tilted her head up for his kiss.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Articuno watched the two young lovers with a mixture of happiness and longing. Zapdos came up besides her, running his beak against her cheek.  
  
Hey Sis, what's up? Missing Lugia? Articuno cheek feathers turned a little brighter and she ruffled her wings nervously.  
  
I'm sure I haven't the slightest idea of what you speak of, Brother Mine she answered primly. Zapdos only chuckled.  
  
Come on now. Give over and stop denying it. Every one knows about you and Lugia Articuno's eyes widened in surprised. Then she smiled and shook her head.  
  
Never could I lie to you. Yes, I must confess, watching the young Lord and Lady did cause me to yearn for Lugia. Articuno trailed off and looked back over at Misty and Ash. They stood, arms wrapped around each other, staring into each other's eyes. Zapdos put his wing around her and gave her a brotherly hug .  
  
Don't worry Little Sis, we'll find Lugia. And Ho-oh Articuno nodded, then the birds went back to camp.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The next morning everyone was packed and gone. Making the swim through the lake with minimal grumbling from Zapdos. As they left the cave however they were faced with another problem.  
  
There is no way, for all the stars in the universe, will I carry Thunder Butt over the ocean again! Zapdos told them firmly. Raikou snorted.  
  
Who said I wanted you to, Lightning Beak? Raikou retorted, sitting down. Suicune, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu all groaned. Articuno looked around confused.  
  
"Come on guys" Ash pleaded, "We need to get to the temple, and the only way over there is to cross this ocean!"  
  
So you HAVE to ride Zapdos brother Suicune said, glaring at Raikou. And YOU she turned on Zapdos, have to carry him! Both electric pokemon shook their heads and glared at each other. Pikachu grumbled under his breath, and Togipi just giggled. Articuno looked at the group and clicked her beak thoughtfully.  
  
"What is it Articuno?" Misty asked her, turning away from the arguing pokemon. Articuno narrowed her mind so just Misty heard her thought.  
  
Perchance, if cousin Raikou dose not object, I could create a beam of ice for him to run upon?   
  
"That's a great idea!" Misty exclaimed happily.  
  
"Togiipriiii!" Ash and the other pokemon turned to Misty.  
  
"What? What's a great idea?" Ash asked scratching his head. Misty told them Articuno's idea. Raikou jumped up, nodding his head vigorously.  
  
YES! Let's do that!  
  
Definitely better than me carry Raikou Zapdos agreed. Suicune thought for a minute.  
  
But what about the ice? We can't just leave a beam of ice out in the middle of the ocean  
  
"I've got that covered!" Ash said smiling. He turned his hat back words then took out a pokeball.  
  
"Cyndaquil! I choose you!"  
  
"Cyndaquil!" the flaming porcupine came out of his ball.  
  
"He can sit on Raikou's back and melt the ice that Raikou runs over" Ash explained. Misty kissed his cheek and took his arm.  
  
"That's a great idea Ash!"  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.  
  
Then its settled. Suicune said in relief.  
  
Let's go!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Demon and Shadow watched Ash and the gang through a liquid portal as the they crossed the ocean. Articuno was in the lead, creating a strip of ice that Raikou was running/sliding on. Suicune kept pace with her brother with Ash and Misty on her back. Cyndaquil sat on Raikou's back, facing the opposite direction. The little porcupine was using his flamethrower on the ice as Raikou ran over it, melting it. Pikachu and Togipi were catching a ride on Zapdos's back. They were all chatting and laughing. Demon sneered.  
  
"I can't believe they're still alive! That boy shouldn't have beat able to beat Mimi, and our spell in Articuno's mind was unbreakable!" He smashed his fist into the liquid making the picture ripple.  
  
"These aren't ordinary people Demon!" Shadow snapped at him. "These are the Rulers and the Legendarys! We should've know it would take more than petty tricks to kill them." Demon growled at his partner.  
  
"Petty tricks? You call Mimi a petty trick!?"  
  
"I do" Shadow turned to glare at Demon.  
  
"We can't just go for physical attacks. They both have proved themselves as worthy fighters in that area." Demon crossed his arms, and turned to look into the picture again.  
  
"What do you suppose we should do then?"  
  
"It's simple" her smile was neither warm nor friendly.  
  
"We divide and conquer"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On that "happy" note, I bid you ado. Until next time people, and don't forget to review! (HA! Rhymed!) 


	17. Reunion

Alright! I have another chapter out. Go me! This one is pretty long to, 3,000 words! As always, review once your done reading. You know what would make me really happy though? After you read and review this chapter, you go and read my other story, Flavor of the Weak. Only one person reviewed it when I put up another chapter. *sob* Don't go read it now of course. Read this one first!  
  
Disclaimer :I own the plot, but sadly not the characters  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AI-YA!" Brock shouted as he brought his staff up to block Golbat's attack. Then he rolled to the side to smack Geodude.  
  
"DUDE!" Geodude grunted as he used a defense-curl to block Brock's attack, then swung his arm around to counter attack Brock, who jumped out of the way.  
  
Very good Moltres commented on the side as he watched Brock spar with his pokemon.  
  
You may rest now Geodude and Golbat went over to rest by a shady tree while Brock leaned against his staff. He took out a water bottle he had in his pocket and started to drink from it.  
  
You did very well Brock! Moltres approved, ruffling his wings a bit as he stared at his pupil.  
  
Now, I want you to run three cooling laps around the temple, then we'll practice more with you mag- he broke off as Entei came running up across the field. The firedog had been doing a routine check around the temple grounds. Entei skidded to a halt besides Brock, panting slightly but excited.  
  
I have just gotten word from Raikou! he exclaimed.  
  
They have gotten both Zapdos and Articuno, and are on their way back here!  
  
"That's great!" shouted Brock pumping his staff into the air.  
  
"I'll get to see Ash and Misty again!" Moltres chuckled at Brock's behavior, then turned to Entei.  
  
Did they say how long it would be until they get here? Entei nodded and grinned, showing pointed teeth.  
  
My siblings and yours should be here by sunset today Brock squinted (guess he has no choice BUT to squint) at the sun.  
  
"That's like maybe 3 hours from now" he said excitedly then turned to Moltres and bowed down to him humbly.  
  
"May I be excused from this afternoon's lessons to get ready for my friends?" he asked bringing his hand together to his bowed head. Moltres eyed him a moment, considering.  
  
Alright Moltres conceded. Brock jumped up with a whoop of joy then turned to go to the temple.  
  
But first! Moltres added, with a gleam in his eye,  
  
You need to run those laps Brock slumped his shoulders and glared at his teacher. Then grumbling, he moved his wary feet to a slow trot around the temple.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ash sighed as he watched the trees blur by. Pikachu looked back at his trainer from his perch on Raikou's head and grinned. The little rodent knew that his trainer must have been tired from riding all day. If they were to reach the temple by sundown, Zapdos had said that they would have to keep moving all day. Pikachu liked it, he liked the wind brushing by his little furry face, but he knew that his trainer got bored rather quickly. Pikachu chuckled as he watched his trainer's attention switch from the scenery, to Misty, who was riding Suicune beside them. Then Pikachu thrust his head back to the wind determined to make the most out of this day.  
  
Ash tried to stare at Misty without seeming to stare at her. Her hair was down, because she didn't want to lose anymore hair-ties to the wind. Her cheeks were flushed from the breeze hitting her face and she was singing softly to a dozing Togipi. Suicune ran gracefully under Misty, mane and tail streaming back from the wind, and Misty 's body moved almost like one with the water dog's. Ash sighed again, this time with a smile on his lips as he looked at Misty. She looked like a...princess, or a goddess, or.  
  
A red head sitting on top of a overgrown blue dog? Raikou interrupted brightly.  
  
No, no, more like a mallet-swinging girl riding a dog who fell into some blue paint! Zapdos added helpfully.  
  
How about a-  
  
"Enough!" Ash exclaimed crossly. "Do you have to listen in on ALL my thoughts??"  
  
Zapdos laughed and Ash could hear Raikou chuckle in his mind.  
  
It's hard not to! You were thinking so loudly, I wouldn't have been able to shield you out no matter how hard I tried. Raikou told him amused.  
  
You were thinking so loud, even I could hear you! And I'm way up here! Zapdos added. He and Articuno were flying high above the trees.  
  
"Yeah well, you could've told me you were listening in instead of interrupting me like that!" Ash muttered.  
  
But your thoughts were so cute! Zapdos teased, making his voice sound high and sugary.  
  
"They were not!" Ash exclaimed. "I was just thinking about-"  
  
Ash, duck! Raikou exclaimed.  
  
"huh?" WHAM! Ash's head rammed into a low tree branch, causing him to fall off of Raikou and land with a large and rather painful thump. Pikachu almost died laughing.  
  
Well, I did warn you Raikou told him as he peered over Ash to see if there was any major damage. Suicune skidded to a halt when Ash fell and Misty jumped off of the dog and rushed over to Ash.  
  
"Are you alright Ash?? Why didn't you see the branch?" she asked worriedly as she helped him up. Misty heard laughing in her mind and identified the voice as Raikou's.  
  
He was to busy daydreaming about yo-  
  
"WHAAaaAAaaAAAaaAA" Ash exclaimed flailing his arms around in an effort to shut Raikou up.  
  
"that doesn't mater! All that matter's is that we get to the temple soon! So lets go!" he shouted with over enthusiasm, his face beat red as he did his peace symbol thing. He shot a death glare at Raikou and Pikachu (who was still laughing) as he jumped back onto the dog's back, and ignored the cackling laughter of two legendary birds, high in the sky. As Raikou leaped back into a gallop, Misty stared blankly at Ash's retreating form and remounted Suicune. What was that all about?  
  
Surly the thoughts of the young Lord were written on his face as plainly as the rising sun Articuno admonished Misty as she flew over head. Misty frowned.  
  
"Ash doesn't think. He just acts. And how would you know about 'looks on his face' anyway?" Misty asked as Suicune hurried to catch up with her brother. Articuno laughed in her mind, a sound like chimes in a winter breeze.  
  
both my wingless cousin and I can see through your eyes, my Lady. Articuno laughed again. So it was very simple to see just where the young Lord's thoughts were leaning.  
  
I think it would be better to say *who*! Suicune added and both legendary's giggled like two schoolgirls sharing a private joke. Misty glared at Suicune's back, angry at being left out, then her face heated when she finally realized what they were saying. Even though she was embarrassed, she couldn't help but think how sweet it was that Ash's thoughts were so focused on her, that a branch hit him. Suicune laughed aloud, a mixture of a bark and a yip.  
  
Yes, the best way to show your love is to have bodily harm inflicted upon you! Suicune agreed sarcastically.  
  
"Must you listen to ALL of my thoughts??" Misty asked expasturated, not knowing that Ash had just asked the same thing with equal desperation.  
  
Only when they're interesting my Lady Articuno told her shyly in Misty's made, but the girl could feel the bird smile as she said it.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Brock watched the sun go down behind the temple gates. He turned back around to watch the trees in hope to see any sign of Ash or Misty. The forest ended maybe a half a mile away, then came to the field in front of the temple gates, Twirling his staff absently, he looked to his right where Entei was laying lion like, watching the forest, then to his left at Moltres. The bird turned his head to the side and winked at him.  
  
Don't worry, they'll be here no sooner had the fire bird said this, then Entei leap to his feet.  
  
Here they come!  
  
Brock whipped his head around to back to the forest and scanned the trees. Nothing..but then he saw something moving, Two somthings. The somthings took form and Brock could make out two dogs with humans on their backs, running toward him and the Fire Legendarys. The dogs leaped into the air together, landing lightly on their paws, in front of them. Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, and Misty, with Togipi in her arms, jumped off the dogs as Brock ran up to them. Brock was struck for a moment at how, grown up they looked. Ash had his sword strapped to his belt and he stood, about two inches taller then Misty. His stance showed confidence and pride. Misty, with her hair down and her quiver and bow strapped to her back looked almost Amazon. Even Pikachu looked stronger, tougher. Then they spoiled the picture my Ash showing his goofy grin and Misty yelling, "Brock!" as they rushed to him.  
  
Ash and Brock clapped each other on the back and Misty jumped and swirled around his neck. They released each other laughing. Pikachu climbed onto Brock's shoulder and Togipi jumped into Brock's arms with a happy "Togi prrrri!"  
  
"Your back! And in one piece!" Brock exclaimed. Ash did his pose.  
  
"of course! Nothing can stop Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town!" Misty rolled her eyes and shoved him gently, making Ash stumble and ruining his machoness.  
  
"Don't let him fool you. He almost got beaten up by a branch getting here!"  
  
"Hey!" Ash yelled with a mock glare, but then he grinned. Brock watched the two suspiciously. Something had changed between them.  
  
"Pika chu pi pi chu" I'll tell you later Pikachu whispered in Brock's ear. Brock nodded. He looked around him and chuckled, pointing out the three dogs to Ash and Misty. They were romping around like puppies, obviously glad to be back together. He looked over at Moltres and frowned when he saw him all alone, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Hey guys, where is Zapdos and Articuno?"  
  
Ash and Misty looked at each other then pointed up. Brock looked up into the orange-red sky just in time to see two shapes drop down from it. With twin shrieks, they fell through the air only to spread their wings at the very last second to glide about two feet off the ground, Articuno in front, Zapdos behind her. With a cry, Articuno breezed by Moltres and up, only to look back with a taunting gleam in her eyes. Zapdos playfully clawed at Moltres's head in a more open invitation to come and catch them. With a challenging, laughing cry Moltres rose to chase them in an affectionate display of sibling love in the light of the setting sun.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The birds came down to land, with Zapdos accidentally on purpose knocking into Raikou, causing him to fall with a thump. Entei laughed as his younger brother got up with a shake and a glare.  
  
well met my winged cousins! he called out to Zapdos and Articuno.  
  
It is good to see you again!  
  
yes, for now with us all here, the temple shall now feel more like home Moltres added as he opened his beak to smile at Raikou and Suicune. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togipi went over to where the group of legendarys stood. Moltres bowed deeply to Ash and Misty. Misty blushed and attempted a curtsy while As stared at Moltres confused. Misty elbowed him and Ash sheepishly bowed back.  
  
It eases my heart and mind to know that you brother, my wingless cousin, and the young Wise One are all safe and sound Articuno said with a smile as she looked at Brock. Brock started at Articuno then turned t Misty.  
  
"What she say?" he asked scratching his head. Misty and Ash laughed and Zapdos winked.  
  
It's good to se you. Now I propose food and rest. SOME of us have been flying all day he said with a leer.  
  
Yeah, well, I have been running, which is infinitely more tiring then flying Raikou retorted. Entei laughed and stood up.  
  
I see some things never change. Come, we will show you to dinner, then to your beds.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Brock swepted open the door to Ash's room and stepped back so that Ash and Misty could see. The walls of the room were panted with a swirl of different shades of yellow, and the ceiling had lighting bolts on it. There was also a little bit of blue swirling with the yellow. The floor was a soft carpet with bolts of lightning surrounding a yellow dog and bird, shapes representing Raikou and Zapdos. There was a desk and a double bed, and a section of the room was bear, that Brock said was to do exercises in. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and curled up on the bed, while Ash explored the room.  
  
"Misty, your room is right next to Ash's and mine is across the wall." Brock told them as he leaned against the doorway.  
  
"Our bathroom is down the hall to the right, and Misty's connects to her room" Ash looked up from examining his desk and frowned.  
  
"Why does Misty get her own bathroom?"  
  
"because a lady needs her privacy" Misty answered primly as she set Togipi down next to Pikachu. Ash grinned.  
  
" I agree. A lady does need her privacy, but that doesn't explain why you do!" Misty glared at Ash and took out her mallet.  
  
"Don't make me use this" she said menacingly. Ash pretended to cower.  
  
"No! I Apologize! I plead! I beg! Just don't hurt me with your mallet! Although it's not like you could do much damage anywa-" WHAM! Ash was on the floor with a giant mallet-shaped bump on his head. Brock sighed.  
  
"I guess you two haven't changed." he mumbled as he left for his own room and his bed. Once he left, Misty knelt down and gently touched the bump, using her magic to make the pain go away.  
  
"why do you have to hit so hard?" Ash complained rising up on his elbows. Misty stood and offered him her hand.  
  
"Because that's the only way to get anything through that thick skull of yours" she answered. Ash stuck his tongue out at her, grabbed her hand, and stood. Then before Misty could let go, he jerked her into his arms and kissed her. They separated at Pikachu's mumbled,  
  
"Pikachu pi chu!" I'm trying to sleep! Misty laughed and Ash grinned.  
  
"Togi prrriii!" Togipi called hopping around to get Misty's attention.  
  
"What is it Togipi?" Misty asked as she went to the little egg. Bending down, she picked him up and turned to the door Togipi stood by.  
  
'I wonder where this goes to.." She mumbled.  
  
"What?" Ash asked as he opened another door to reveal a closet.. He looked up as he heard Misty gasp in delight. Turning, he saw Misty had disappeared through the door. Walking over he peered in. The door led to another room, the walls were swirled with different colors of blue, like the ocean on a stormy night. Bits of yellow lightening mixed with the swirl of blue to make Ash comfortable in the room. Looking around he saw a double bed and a little desk with a night lamp. Across from the bed was a shelf full of books and next to the shelf was a desk like Ash's own. One door was opened to reveal a closet, the other a bathroom. The floor's carpet looked like the ocean's surface, and in the middle were two animal shapes that Ash recognized as Articuno and Suicune. Misty stared at it all, her eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
"This is wonderful!" she exclaimed as she set Togipi on the bed, then flopped on it herself. Ash scratched his head in confusion.  
  
'I wonder why we have a connecting door?" Misty shrugged and stood up, rummaging in her backpack. She pulled out her nightshirt and stretched.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm tired." Kicking her bag to the side, Misty headed for the bathroom.  
  
"I think I'll get ready for bed to" Ash said over a yawn, turning, he headed back to his room, gently closing the door behind him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Later that night, Ash lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been a tiring day, by rights he should have fallen asleep hours ago, but for some reason he just couldn't get comfortable. Ash turned to lay on his side, and watched Pikachu sleeping on part of his pillow. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to fall asleep. It did no good. Ash sighed and sat up frowning. Why couldn't he fall asleep? The bed was comfortable, the only noise he could hear was the gentle breathing of Pikachu. He almost never had trouble sleeping.yet something seemed missing. Closing his eyes, Ash tried to think about what could be missing. What did he normally have to sleep? Pillow? Check. Covers? check. Ash grinned as he thought about the times when they had camped out. All tucked into his sleeping bag, his head resting on his pillow, his blanket wrapped around tight, the feeling of Misty snuggling up next to him as they got ready to..wait.  
  
"that's it!" Ash said aloud. A little too loud, for Pikachu turned over and mumbled something before going back to sleep. Carefully, so as to not wake Pikachu again, Ash slipped out of the covers and crepted toward the door connecting his room and Misty's. He didn't get far before he had stubbed his toe on the bedpost and banged his head against the wall. Ash gritted his teeth to keep from yelling aloud and grouped for the doorknob, carefully pushing the door open.  
  
Misty lay on her stomach, her head resting on her crossed arms. she was wide-awake and didn't suspect to fall asleep anytime soon. She was very tired, but for some reason she just couldn't get comfortable. Misty jerked in surprise as she heard a door softly creak open, then closed again. Misty sat up and gasped softly when she saw a black shadow looming toward her. She was just about to scream when the shadow spoke.  
  
"Misty? are you awake?" the shadow asked in Ash's hesitant voice. Misty sighed in relief.  
  
"Gee Ash! You scared me half to death!!" She whispered harshly, so as to not wake Togipi, who was asleep, curled up in little blanket on the table by near bed.. Ash grinned sheepishly, but Misty couldn't see it.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" Misty asked more gently as she moved over so that Ash could sit beside her. Ash sat besides her and shrugged nervously.  
  
"Couldn't sleep" he mumbled looking away. Misty scooted besides him and rested her chin on his shoulder, looking at him.  
  
"Me neither" she replied as Ash's arm went around her.  
  
"Do you maybe want to sleep with me?" She felt Ash nod. Misty smiled and pushed him down on the bed, then snuggled in his arms, and closed her eyes. Within moments they were both asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright, it's now time for you to review. I've already got an idea for the next chapter so it should be up pretty soon. Don't forget to maybe check out my other story... it'd make me really happy! 


End file.
